Shut Up!
by Sebut Saja B
Summary: [HIATUS] Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun itu sombong, dan Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol itu brengsek./"dia itu aset sekolah", "masih ingat denganku,bocah?", "maaf kau siapa? aku tidak mengenalmu"/ChanBaek/Chanyeol x Baekhyun/
1. Chapter 1

New York

"nyonya, kami sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan putra anda di sekolah ini lebih lama lagi. Seharusnya kami mengeluarkannya sebulan yang lalu, namun kupikir aku masih bisa memberinya satu kesempatan lagi untuk berubah. Tetapi dalam kurun satu bulan ini putra anda sudah memasukkan 10 siswa ke rumah sakit karena babak belur di seluruh tubuhnya. Banyak dari orang tua siswa yang sering mengeluh tentang perlakuan putra anda. Jadi dengan terpaksa kami akan mengeluarkan putra anda."

….

"sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? lagi-lagi kepala sekolah memanggil ibu hari ini. sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"bukankah aku sudah bilang pada ibu jika aku tidak mau bersekolah di tempat seperti itu."

"setidaknya kau bisa bertahan hingga kau lulus sekolah. Seharusnya kau mendengarku dari dulu. Bahkan sekarang kepala sekolah mengeluarkanmu karena kelakuan burukmu itu."

"baguslah. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu berlama-lama disekolah memuakkan seperti itu."

"kau! ibu tidak bisa mempertahankanmu lebih lama disini. Pulanglah, lebih baik kau bersama ayahmu."

"aku tidak mau."

"kau harus mau. Ibu tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu. Pergilah ke kamarmu."

"ibu!"

…..

…..

…..

Tittle : Shut Up!

Author : B

Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Genre : BL, Romance,sad,School life

Desclaimer : This Story belong to owner

 **NO BASH! NO WAR! NO FLAME!**

 **YANG GAK SUKA CLOSE TAB PLEASE**

 **PLAGIAT? GET OFF**

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Someone pov

Korea Selatan. Sudah 5 tahun aku meninggalkan Negara kelahiranku dan ikut bersama ibu ke New York. Tak ada yang berubah, dan semua masih sama. Hanya saja segelintir ingatan tentang masa lalu membuat kami terpaksa meninggalkan Negara kami membuatku sedikit terganggu.

Ayah. Huh aku bahkan lupa jika aku masih memiliki seorang ayah. Dan lagi, ibu menyuruhku tinggal dengan orang yang bahkan tak ingin aku temui.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari bandara. Beberapa orang ber-jas hitam sudah berjajar didepan limousine hitam membungkukkan tubuh mereka. suruhan ayah?

"tuan muda, tuan besar sudah menunggu anda di rumah."

"rumah? Neraka lebih baik." Sinisku. Aku melangkah memasuki limousine hitam tersebut membiarkan mereka membawa koper dan juga tasku. Mobil mewah ini melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai membawaku ke tempat yang kuanggap sebagai neraka dunia.

Pov end

Pemuda tersebut melepas kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi membingkai matanya. Menatap datar jalanan yang mereka lewati. Lima tahun meninggalkan kota kelahirannya membuatnya sedikit asing dengan tempat ini. ia tak pernah berpikir jika akan kembali lagi ke tanah kelahirannya. Jika saja bukan ibunya yang memintanya kembali, mungkin ia tak akan pernah mau menginjakan kaki di tempat yang memuakkan seperti ini. apalagi selama beberapa tahun kedepan ia akan hidup dengan seseorang yang menjabat sebagai ayah kandungnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat membenci kenyataan itu.

"tuan, bagaimana perjalanan anda hari ini? apakah menyenangkan?" pemuda itu menatap sekilas pelayan pribadi keluarganya dan kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang tidak cukup ramai.

"membosankan."

Datar. Jawaban yang begitu datar tanpa ekspresi. Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas pelan. Terlalu mengerti dengan sifat tuan muda dihadapannya. 12 tahun hidup dengan majikannya saat ini sudah cukup membuatnya paham dengan sifat dari tuan mudanya ini.

Sebenarnya, dulu tuan mudanya merupakan anak yang periang dan juga penurut. Tidak sedatar dan sedingin ini. namun kejadian 5 tahun lalu cukup merubah kepribadian tuan mudanya ini.

"ahh baiklah, saya mengerti."

Mobil mewah tersebut berhenti disebuah mansion mewah. Rumah megah bergaya eropa kuno yang dikombinasikan dengan gaya barat modern.

"kita sudah sampai tuan."

Pemuda itu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Tanpa sepatah katapun ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mansion megah tersebut.

Pintu utama terbuka lebar menampilkan seluruh pelayan yang berjejer rapi menyambutnya. Tak ada kata yang keluar sepatahpun dari bibirnya. Hanya tatapan datar dan dingin yang ia layangkan.

"selamat datang di rumah tuan muda. Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda."

"katakan padanya aku lelah." Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dimana kamarnya berada. Sebuah kamar megah yang didesain hanya untuknya.

Cklek

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka lebar. Pemuda tersebut memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hanya di dominasi dengan kaca transparan yang menjadi dinding ruangan tersebut. Bahkan pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dan balkon akan terbuka sendiri tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk membukanya. Ternyata orang tua itu benar-benar menuruti apa yang ia mau. Cukup menyenangkan.

Tubuh lelahnya terempas keatas ranjang king size bersalaskan sutra lembut. Dari kamarnya, ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah. Sesaat ia beranjak menuju balkon. Menikmati kota Seoul dari atas sini cukup menyenangkan.

Cklek

Suara langkah kaki seseorang menggema di indra pendengarannya. namun, tak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuknya berbalik. Tanpa melihatpun ia sudah tahu siapa yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin.

"apa ini sambutan yang kau lakukan pada ayahmu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun?"

…..

Pemuda itu, Byun Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Dengan elegan ia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang. Menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang empuk beralaskan sutra tersebut.

"aku lelah."

"bahkan kau tak menemui ayahmu di hari pertama kau menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini. apa ini sambutan untuk ayahmu?"

"aku suka dengan kamar ini." pemuda manis itu mengelus permukaan seprai dibawahnya. Lembutnya sutra menerpa kulit telapak tangannya saat ia mengusap tangannya diatas sana.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Byun Baekhyun." Pria tua itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Dari dulu putra semata wayangnya ini tak pernah berubah.

"sudah ku katakan jika aku lelah. Aku butuh istirahat. Jika ayah ingin memarahiku, ayah bisa melakukannya nanti." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan ayahnya menggeram kesal karena kelakuannya. Tak lama ia mendengar pintu kamarnya berdebum keras karena ayahnya menutupnya dengan kasar. Sebenarnya, Karena siapa ia menjadi seperti ini?

…..

…..

…..

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Pemuda manis itu menatap datar lampu-lampu kota yang bertabur seperti kunang-kunang dibawah sana. jika seperti ini ia jadi merindukan ibunya. Jika saja Baekhyun bersikap lebih baik, ibunya tidak akan mengirimkan kembali pada ayahnya.

Ponselnya berdering. Baekhyun melirik sekilas id yang tertera di ponsel mahal miliknya.

"hallo?" 

"apa kau sudah sampai dirumah ayahmu?"

"hmm"

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"ya."

"syukurlah. Ibu akan menutup teleponnya. Bersikap baiklah disana. Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Ibu tidak mau mendengar hal-hal aneh yang kau lakukan disana. Kau mengerti?"

"hmm."

"ya! kenapa kau hanya menggumam seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau baru bangun tidur Byun Baekhyun?"

"aku tutup bu." Baekhyun menutup sambungannya. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu menghela nafas lelah. Akhirnya, ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

…..

…..

…..

Keadaan ruang makan cukup ramai saat Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di dapur. Ayahnya dan seorang wanita sudah duduk manis disana. Sedangkan para pelayan tengah berlalu lalang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wanita yang duduk disamping ayahnya. Ah! Wanita ini yang sudah berani menyingkirkan ibunya. Tanpa membalas ucapannya, Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan mendudukan tubuhnya bersebrangan dengan wanita yang menyapanya tadi.

"bersikaplah sopan pada ibumu Byun Baekhyun." Sentak sang ayah.

"maaf, ibuku ada di New York sekarang." Tanpa peduli dengan wajah ayahnya yang mengeras dan juga wajah – pura-pura – sedih wanita dihadapannya, Baekhyun memakan makananya dengan santai namun tetap elegan.

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Baekhyun belum terbiasa. Benar begitu kan Baekhyun?" si pemilik nama memutar bola matanya malas. Wanita ini benar-benar berwajah dua.

"tentu saja. Lidahku tidak terbiasa memanggil 'ibu' pada orang asing." Tuan Byun menggeram marah. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar keatas meja.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Saat ini berdiam diri dikamarnya lebih menyenangkan dari pada berada satu ruangan dengan ayahnya dan juga penyihir wanita tersebut.

"kuharap kau tidak memasukkan perlakuan Baekhyun kedalam hati. Mungkin didikan ibunya tidak cukup baik sehingga sifatnya begitu kurang ajar." Tuan Byun memijat kepalanya.

"ya. tentu saja. mungkin Baekhyun belum bisa menerima keberadaanku. Meskipun ini sudah 5 tahun lamanya." Wanita itu tersenyum manis. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia menggeram tak terima dengan perlakuan putra tirinya itu.

…..

"tuan muda, tuan besar sudah mendaftarkan anda di Neul Param High School. besok anda sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Semua perlengkapan anda sudah tersedia di ruangan itu." Pria tua berpakaian pelayan itu menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang merupakan lemari besar Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Sebuah ruangan penyimpanan pakaian dan beberapa aksesoris yang disediakan khusus untuknya. Beberapa brand mahal dan terkenal mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

"tak terlalu buruk." Baekhyun mengusap lemari kaca yang berisi perhiasan dan juga jam tangan miliknya. Setidaknya, ayahnya menyediakan fasilitasnya seperti kehidupannya di NY. "ah. Apa mobilku sudah sampai?"

"ya, tuan, mobil anda telah sampai beberapa hari yang lalu." Baekhyun mengangguk puas.

"baiklah, kau boleh keluar." Pria tua itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

….

…..

…..

"bagaimana reaksinya?"

"tuan muda cukup senang dengan fasilitasnya tuan."

"anak itu. Ibunya terlalu memanjakannya. Bahkan sifatnya begitu angkuh. Entah apa yang diajarkan ibunya di sana. anak itu benar-benar." Tuan Byun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

….

….

…..

Baekhyun mengendarai Lamborghini Vaneno nya membelah jalanan Seoul menuju sekolah barunya. Senyum lebar mengembang diwajah cantiknya. Jika seperti ini kehidupannya, mungkin ia akan berpikir kembali menyebut rumahnya sebagai neraka. Sepertinya ayahnya tidak melupakan apa yang sangat ia sukai.

Mobil mewah itu terparkir apik diparkiran khusus yang disediakan pihak sekolah. Beberapa siswa berkumpul mengerubungi mobilnya. Ia dapat mendengar bisik-bisik para gadis yang penasaran dengan sosoknya.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil mewahnya dengan begitu elegan. Mata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner brand terkenal itu menatap tajam disekitarnya. Beberapa gadis dan juga pria memekik kagum.

"siapa dia? Apakah dia siswa baru?"

"kau lihat mobilnya? itu benar-benar keren dan mahal."

"wajah manisnya benar-benar menggemaskan."

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka saat mendengar seorang gadis menyebutnya manis – meskipun ibunya selalu menyebutnya manis bahkan cantik – namun Baekhyun tetap tidak suka jika itu keluar dari mulut orang lain. Terdengar menggelikan.

Kaki jenjang berbalutkan seragam NP High School itu melangkah dengan elegan menuju ruang kelasnya. Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya seperti kebanyakan siswa baru lainnya tentang letak kelas barunya, ayahnya sudah mengurus segala keperluannya dan seperti biasa, Baekhyun hanya tinggal terima beres.

Sreeg

Suasana kelas yang semula bising tiba-tiba senyap. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong yang terletak dibelakang kelas dekat jendela. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan terkejut dari – calon – teman sekelasnya.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan headphone dari tasnya dan mulai menyumpal telinganya dengan benda tersebut. Beberapa saat berlalu tak ada keributan yang terjadi, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap sekeliling. Keningnya berkerut saat teman sekelasnya bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi mereka dengan ekspresi yang menurut Baekhyun sangat konyol.

"apa yang kalian lihat?" satu kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun bagaikan mantra yang mengubah keadaan kelanya. Kelas yang tadinya sunyi senyap kini kembali gaduh. Sebagian besar siswa mengerubungi menjanya.

"apa kau murid baru dari keluarga Byun itu?"

"benarkah kau orangnya?"

"ternyata kau manis juga."

"kau tampan."

Baekhyun benar-benar risih dengan kelakuan orang-orang udik dihadapannya. Apakah selama hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat orang seperti Baekhyun? Kenapa sikap mereka berlebihan sekali?

"SEMUANYA KEMBALI KETEMPAT KALIAN MASING-MASING!" suara keras itu benar-benar mengganggu Baekhyun. Namun, ia sedikit berterima kasih pada si pemilik suara karena berkatnya para siswa yang sedari tadi mengerubungi mejanya mulai melangkah menuju bangkunya msing-masing. Tak lupa dengan cibiran kesal yang keluar dari masing-masing siswa.

"kau!" Baekhyun tersentak saat pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya dan juga mata bulatnya yang menatap lekat itu memanggil namanya. Sial. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali melubangi mata itu dengan tangannya. "kau siswa baru, perkenalkan dirimu didepan kelas." Baekhyun mendengus tak suka.

"kurasa tak perlu. Sepertinya mereka semua sudah mengetahui siapa aku." Baekhyun menunjuk siswa sekelas dengan dagu runcingnya. Benar-benar sikap yang arogan.

"aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu didepan kelas. Itu sudah peraturan." Pemuda itu berucap seraya menghentakkan kakinya. Benar-benar kekanakan.

"aku tidak mau. Lagi pula kau bukan guru."

"ya! aku adalah ketua kelas di kelas ini. jadi kau harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan." Ucapnya bangga. Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. senyum sinis mengembang diwajahnya.

"yang benar saja. Kenapa bisa kalian memilih ketua kelas seperti itu?" setelah berucap demikian, Baekhyun kembali memasang headphone di telinganya. Tak peduli dengan pekikan kesal dari pemuda yang mengaku sebagai ketua kelas tersebut.

…..

…..

…..

"kau tahu aku masih kesal denganmu."

"kau pikir aku peduli?"

"ya! aishh jika bukan karena guru Lee, aku tidak akan mau menemani orang sombong sepertimu berkeliling sekolah."

"kau pikir aku membutuhkannya? Jika kau tidak suka kau boleh pergi. Lagi pula aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu untuk mengetahui sekolah ini." Baekhyun melangkah mendahului sang ketua kelas yang sibuk menggerutu dibelakangnya.

"ya! Byun Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!"

…..

…..

…..

"ini merupakan gedung olahraga indoor. Kita bisa melakukan segala aktifitas olahraga ditempat ini." Kyungsoo – sang ketua kelas masih berceloteh panjang lebar meskipun Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menyimaknya.

"selain itu disini – bla blab la" Baekhyun tidak lagi memperhatikan apa yang ketua kelas katakan. Mata sipitnya tertuju pada dua orang yang berbeda tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Jika dilihat dari gelagat mereka sepertinya salah satu dari mereka tengah menyatakan perasaannya.

"setelah itu disebelah sana – "

"tutup mulutmu." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Saat ia hendak melayangkan protes, namun Baekhyun lebih dulu membungkam bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan tangan lentiknya. Kyungsoo mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun yang tengah menatap dua orang diseberang mereka.

"ahh, dia itu – " Kyungsoo tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena Baekhyun sudah pergi entah ke –

Baekhyun melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju pemuda yang tengah berjalan santai hendak meninggalkan gedung olahraga tersebut. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah bola basket yang kebetulan tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

"oy!"

"huh?"

Bugh

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo memekik heboh saat lemparan Baekhyun dengan telak mengenai wajah seseorang. Sedangkan sang pemilik nama hanya menatap polos sang ketua kelas.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda tinggi yang tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"mian." Ucapan yang kelewat santai itu mengalun dari bibir tipis berwarna pink menggoda itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si angkuh Byun Baekhyun?

"kau! beraninya – "

"Baekhyun! Lari!" Kyungsoo dengan sigap menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauh dari 'si korban' tanpa mempedulikan pemuda yang lain yang memanggil mereka dengan murka.

.

.

.

Hosh..hosh…hosh…

Keduanya berhenti di koridor sepi belakang sekolah. Baekhyun menatap kesal pemuda yang mengaku sebagai ketua kelas itu.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan? Aishh.. lihatlah aku jadi berkeringat. Ugh! Menjijikan." Baekhyun mengeryit jijik saat bajunya sedikit basah karena keringat.

"ya! seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah di bentak oleh makhluk kerdil macam Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan, ini pelecehan namanya. Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang begitu elegan dan terpandang dibentak oleh seseorang yang bahkan Baekhyun pikir amat sangat tidak pantas melakukan itu padanya.

"kau berani berteriak kepadaku?" desisnya tajam.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang melotot.

"hentikan menatapku seperti itu. Matamu seperti akan keluar saja." Baekhyun mencibir.

"kau dengar Byun Baekhyun. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa kau melempar orang lain dengan sengaja?"

"memangnya kenapa? Dan apa masalahmu?"

"masalahku? Yang benar adalah masalahmu. Kau benar-benar dalam masalah besar Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan kau belum ada satu hari disekolah ini dan kau sudah berani membuat masalah. Kau pikir siapa yang kau lempar tadi huh?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya – berpikir. "menurutku dia pantas mendapatkannya. Pria brengsek seperti itu memang pantas mendapat ciuman dari bola basket itu." Baekhyun terkekeh dengan ucapannya.

Pletak

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

Pletak

"ya!"

"jangan mengataiku bodoh. Jelas-jelas kau yang bodoh. Kau tahu? Kau baru saja merusak aset sekolah Byun Baekhyun."

"huh?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mulut menganga. Ekspresi tertolol yang pernah ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain selama 17 tahun masa hidupnya.

"apa kau bilang? Aset sekolah?"

"geure. Kau baru saja merusak aset sekolah. Kau pikir siapa pemuda yang kau lempar dengan seenak jidatmu itu huh? Dia adalah aset berharga sekolah. Asal kau tahu."

"kau bercanda? Ck lelucon macam apa ini? kau benar-benar pandai juga." Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"ya! aku tidak bercanda, bodoh!"

Pletak

"jangan pernah mengataiku bodoh."

.

.

.

.

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia merupakan siswa yang sangat popular disekolah ini. seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, bahwa pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu merupakan aset sekolah yang berharga. Mungkin bisa dikatakan jika pemuda itu merupakan artis-nya NP High School. dengan banyaknya prestasi yang ia torehkan untuk sekolah ini mampu membawanya serta nama NP High School melambung tinggi di Korea Selatan. Bahkan ia benar-benar menjadi selebritis sekarang.

Tahun lalu, berkat kemenangannya di turnamen basket nasional dan juga karena kemampuan bermusiknya yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, sebuah agensi besar memintanya menandatangani sebuah kontrak pekerjaan yang mana diterima dengan senang hati oleh Chanyeol.

Disekolahnya, Chanyeol terkenal dengan sikapnya yang ramah dan juga easy going. Tak jarang pria dan wanita ingin berteman dengannya. Namun, Chanyeol bukanlah sosok yang sembarangan berteman, meskipun pemuda itu sangat ramah, hanya seseorang yang beruntunglah yang berhasil menjadi temannya. Namun, sebenarnya sosok Park Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dengan sosok Baekhyun. Angkuh dan arogan. Sikap ramah hanya merupakan topeng untuk menutupi sikap aslinya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin toilet. Hidung bangirnya masih saja mengeluarkan darah dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol harus menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu. Ditambah lagi dengan lingkaran lebam di matanya yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"sial. Siapa dia berani-beraninya melakukan ini padaku." Chanyeol menggerutu seraya mengusap darah dihidungnya yang tak mai berhenti. "aish, awas saja kau. jika aku menemukanmu, akan ku buat kau lebih parah dari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi disekolah ini ada yang seperti itu?"

"tentu saja. Kau pikir sekolah macam apa ini? asal kau tahu, NP High School merupakan sekolah ternama di Korea Selatan. Tentu saja hal seperti itu pasti ada disini. Seorang artis, banyak penggemar, dielu-elukan oleh hampir seluruh siswa dan juga guru. Kau tahu betapa beruntungnya mereka yang seperti itu. Ahh.. andai saja aku menjadi kekasih salah satu dari mereka." Baekhyun menatap aneh pemuda disampingnya yang tengah menerawang seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Apa-apaan dia?

"kau mengerikan."

"apa kau bilang?"

"tidak. lupakan saja." Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. Ia yakin apa yang Baekhyun katakan bukan hal yang baik. "ah, ya. kau bilang pemuda tadi bernama Park Chanyeol?"

"ya. kenapa?"

"tidak. hanya saja aku sedikit janggal dengan ucapanmu yang mengatakan jika dirinya sangat ramah dan easy going."

"ck. Kau bicara apa? Bahkan kau belum genap satu hari disekolah ini dan kau sudah mengatakan jika kau merasa janggal dengan sikap ramah Park Chanyeol. Asal kau tahu Ia bahkan tak pernah menolak pemberian dari para penggemarnya."

"sebenarnya apa hebatnya dia? Jika dia ramah seperti yang kau katakan, tidak mungkin dia membuat seorang gadis menangis." Baekhyun mencibir.

"ahh, sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Park Chanyeol. Hanya saja gadis-gadis itu yang terlalu berlebihan. Chanyeol selalu menolak mereka dengan halus. Tapi entah kenapa para gadis itu selalu menangis."

Baekhyun menumpu wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. mata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner mahal itu menatap datar sekeliling kantin. Tak banyak siswa yang pergi ke kantin karena jam masih menunjukkan jam pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya seorang diri di koridor. Sosok Kyungsoo entah sejak kapan menghilang dari pandangannya. Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Pergi ke toilet selama ini.

Sret

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang dengan lancang menghalangi jalannya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal seraya mendongkakkan kepalanya guna menatap seseorang yang – sialnya – sangat tinggi yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"masih ingat denganku, bocah?"

Twitch

Jika saja ini dunia animasi, mungkin perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Baekhyun. Bocah? Baekhyun paling benci kata itu. Kepalanya mendongkak dan ia menemukan sosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan juga kaca mata hitam tengah menatapnya. – oh pemuda di lapangan basket tadi.

"maaf. Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Baekhyun berucap lancar. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup gugup. Bagaimanapun pemuda ini sangat tinggi. Apalagi tatapannya yang seakan menusuk. (Baekhyun dapat merasakannya di balik kaca mata Chanyeol)

"tak mengenalku kau bilang? Ah ya, aku memang baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu dan kau sudah berani membuat masalah denganku? Kau pikir kau siapa?" Chanyeol – pemuda itu – menunjuk kening Baekhyun dengan telunjuk panjangnya.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau pikir apa? Dengar bocah, gara-gara dirimu, wajahku jadi seperti ini!" Chanyeol melepas kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi menutup matanya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat lebam berwarna biru di sekitar mata Chanyeol.

"kau yakin aku yang melakukan itu? Kau mengatakan jika kita baru saja bertemu. Dan bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku melakukan itu pada matamu?"

"apa? Kau pikir siapa di sekolah ini yang berkeliaran memakai coat dan juga, tubuhmu yang pendek itu. Kau pikir aku buta huh? Aigoo, mataku." Chanyeol meringis saat matanya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"ya! aku tidak pendek!" kesal Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menendang tulang jering Chanyeol cukup keras, membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi meringis.

"ya! sialan kau." Chanyeol berlari – berjalan – tertatih mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan dirinya. Berterima kasihlah pada kaki panjangnya yang dengan mudah menangkap pemuda bermarga Byun tersebut.

"kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku huh?"

"ya! lepaskan tangan kotormu dari bajuku!" Baekhyun menjerit seperti seorang gadis saat Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya menarik kerah belakang seragamnya dan menyeretnya entah kemana.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab karena perbuatanmu ini, bocah pendek."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling koridor di samping Toilet. Seingatnya tadi ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggunya disini. Tapi, kemana perginya anak itu?

"apa mungkin dia tersesat? Ah tidak..tidak. bahkan dia bilang sudah hafal dengan letak sekolah ini. tapi kemana perginya?" Kyungsoo mengedikan bahunya acuh. Nanti juga pasti ketemu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya. pemuda manis itu menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"apa yang kau lakukan Brengsek?!"

"tentu saja meminta pertanggung jawabanmu. Kau pikir apalagi?"

"tanggung jawab? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"kau masih berpura-pura tidak tahu? Atau aku panggil saja temanmu yang bermata bulat itu agar ia mengingatkanmu dengan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku di gedung olah raga tadi." Baekhyun menegang. Sial sekali pria ini – pikirnya.

"arasseo. Aku yang melemparnya. Aku yang membuat wajahmu menjadi seperti itu. Kau puas?" Chanyeol berdecih sinis.

"ternyata egomu cukup tinggi juga bocah." Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Sifat ramah dan juga easy going itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi sifat aslinya."tapi aku tak peduli. Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab. Karena kau aku tidak bisa keluar bebas seperti biasanya. Aishh.. luka ini benar-benar mengganggu."

"bertanggung jawab apa?"

"apa kau siswa baru?"

"ya."

"namamu?"

"untuk apa kau perlu tahu namaku?"

"tentu saja aku harus tahu. Memangnya kau suka jika aku memanggilmu kerdil?" Baekhyun berdecak sebal.

"Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun."

"tidak..tidak.. akan lebih bagus jika kau memanggilmu – " Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. " – smurf."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Mata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner mahal itu menatap tajam Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tentang Park Chanyeol tidak lebih dari sebuah omong kosong.

"sialan kau." Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"aku lapar." Chanyeol berucap seraya bersedekap. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap datar pemuda dihadapannya.

"kau pikir aku peduli?"

"ya! tentu saja kau harus peduli! Kau pikir karena perbuatan siapa wajahku jadi mengerikan seperti ini. jika saja wajahku baik-baik saja aku tak akan pernah menyuruhmu. Lagi pula kau harus bertanggung jawab sampai lebam di mataku menghilang."

"apa kau bilang? Sampai lebam diwajahmu menghilang? Yang benar saja." Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Entah kenapa pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "jika kau ingin melaporkanku ke dewan kesiswaan, terserah. Kau bisa lakukan apa yang kau mau. Tapi jangan harap aku mau menjadi pesuruhmu. Di dalam kamus seorang Byun Baekhyun, tidak pernah tertulis jika aku harus menjadi budakmu. Budak siapapun. Kau paham itu, Park?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam punggung sempit Baekhyun yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Selama hidupnya, belum pernah Chanyeol merasa di rendahkan seperti ini. terlebih oleh siswa baru seperti Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama. Selanjutnya, sebuah seringai tipis terpatri di wajah tampan Park Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun. Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, aku akan membuatmu benar-benar bertekuk lutut dihadapanku."

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua Baekhyun berada di NP High School.

"selamat pagi Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berdecak seraya memutar bola matanya. Pemuda itu berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sosok ketua kelas yang senantiasa mengikutinya.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya seraya menatap bosan Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"aku tidak mengikutimu. Kebetulan karena kita bertemu disini, dan juga kelas kita sama, ku pikir tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi bersama-sama." Baekhyun berdecih sebal. "ah! Dan juga aku tidak ingin hal seperti kemarin terjadi lagi. Kali ini aku akan mengawasimu." Kyungsoo berucap seraya menunjuk mata Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk dan juga jari tengahnya.

"menjauh dariku." Baekhyun mendorong kening Kyungsoo menggunakan jari lentiknya. Kyungsoo mendengus seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baekhyuuuunnn tunggu akuu!"

.

..

…

"ternyata bocah itu cukup hebat juga." Chanyeol meremas kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong. Pemuda disampingnya tak membantunya sama sekali.

"lihat wajahmu. Bahkan lebamnya semakin parah. Benar-benar keren. Seorang bintang sekolah mendribel bola basket menggunakan matanya. Hahaha"

Puk

"ouch! Ya!" pemuda tersebut mengaduh karena Chanyeol melemparnya dengan kaleng kosong.

"diam kau brengsek. Jika bukan karena siswa baru itu, aku tidak mungkin seperti ini. ck. Dia pikir dia siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia melemparku dengan bola basket? Lihat saja, aku tidak akan memaafkan bocah kerdil itu. Dia pikir dia berurusan dengan siapa?" sungut Chanyeol berapi-api. Bendera perang segera berkibar di kepalanya.

"aku penasaran seperti apa wajahnya. Dan juga dia benar-benar berani terhadapmu. Haruskan aku memberinya penghargaan atas ini?"

"diam kau Oh Sehun. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

Cklek

"Chanyeol oppa."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal saat seorang gadis masuk keruangannya tanpa izin.

"eoh, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa ada lebam di matamu?" tanyanya seraya menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

"jauhkan tanganmu dariku."

"percaya sesuatu?" gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya. "Chanyeol baru saja memecahkan rekor mendribel bola dengan matanya. Apa menurutmu itu keren?"

"benarkah? Benarkah itu oppa?"

"berhenti berbicara omong kosong. Tutup saja mulutmu itu Oh Sehun. Dan kau! menjauh dariku! Dan juga jangan masuk keruanganku seenaknya. Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan."

"kau tau oppa, marah akan membuat kulit wajahmu dipenuhi keriput. Memangnya kau mau tua sebelum waktunya?"

"memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak peduli. Biarkan saja aku tua. Sekarang pergi dari sini. Kau menggangguku."

"ck. Selalu saja seperti itu. " Chanyeol tetap cuek dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis di hadapannya. Saat ini moodnya benar-benar buruk. Siapa lagi dalang dibalik semua ini selain si mungil siswa baru yang sungguh arogan dan menyebalkan itu? "aku bosan, pulang sekolah nanti temani aku berlanja. Kau mau kan oppa?"

"apa? Aku pikir aku pembantumu? Pergi saja dengan pelayan pribadimu. Kenapa memintaku?" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan gadis tersebut yang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Chanyeol benar-benar risih.

"ah, atau Sehun oppa?"

"apa? Jika kau mau berurusan dengan Luhannie-ku tidak apa-apa." Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh.

"ugh, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Rusa-mu itu. benar-benar mengerikan. Apa dia tidak bisa membedakan mana perempuan dan mana laki-laki?"

"memang kau salah satu dari keduanya?" gadis tersebut mengernyit sebal terhadap Chanyeol.

"memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?"

"sudahlah, pergi sana. kau benar-benar membuat moodku bertambah buruk."

"oppa~"

"pergi sekarang juga! Atau kau ingin aku menyeretmu dan melemparmu keluar? Krystal Jung?"

"kau benar-benar kejam terhadap adik manismu ini tuan Park." Gadis bernama Krystal itu mendengus kesal seraya melenggang keluar. "bye bye Sehunnie oppa, Jongin Oppa."

"ugh, aku benar-benar mual mendengarnya memanggilku dengan nama itu. hanya Luhannie-ku yang pantas memanggilku dengan nama itu." ucap Sehun seraya berakting hendak muntah.

…

….

…

Baekhyun tidak berharap hari keduanya berada di sekolah ini begitu buruk. Tidak, bukan si tiang listrik bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol yang selalu di elu-elukan oleh teman sekelasnya – mungkin belum karena ia belum bertemu dengan pria bodoh itu hari ini. lagi pula siapa yang mau bertemu dengannya? – melainkan sang ketua kelas pemilik mata bulat sebulat mata burung hantu miliknya yang ia tinggal di New York bersama ibunya. Ahh.. semoga saja ibunya tidak membuangnya ke kebun binatang atau tempat penangkaran hewan dengan alasan burung hantu itu hewan yang mengerikan.

Sejak 30 menit yang lalu, ketua kelasnya yang sangat cerewet itu terus saja menatapnya. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa risih jika di pandangi seintens itu. Baekhyun rasa ia sudah memakai pakaian normal hari ini. maksudnya, ia tidak lagi memakai coat kesayangannya. Lalu apa masalahnya sehingga Kyungsoo terus saja menatapnya seperti itu?

"ya, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. kau benar-benar menakutiku." Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merinding.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. "ah, tidak apa-apa." Pemuda manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kedepan. Hari ini tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di kantor sana. mungkinkah bergosip tentang artis yang tengah naik daun sekarang? Atau mungkin menceritakan kembali drama yang mereka tonton di TV semalam? Huh Baekhyun tidak ingin ambil pusing untuk itu.

"ah, Baekhyun-ssi apa kau sudah bertemu Park Chanyeol hari ini?" Baekhyun menghentikan music yang mengalun di ponselnya. Pemuda cantik itu menatap pemuda yang tak kalah mungil darinya dengan kening berkerut.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak. aku hanya berpikir mungkin saja kau tidak akan bisa lepas darinya." Baekhyun menatap lekat Kyungsoo hingga membuat pemuda itu gugup sendiri. "ano, maksudku Chanyeol itu tipe orang yang tidak akan menyerah jika sudah ada yang mengusiknya."

"memangnya kapan aku mengusiknya?"

"itu, bukankah kau membuat tanda yang begitu besar di wajahnya?" bisik Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol karena rahasia (terbesarnya) terbongkar.

"aku tidak peduli. Memangnya siapa yang mencari gara-gara dengannya. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang benar. Dengar. Apa menurutmu memberi pelajaran pada seseorang yang sudah menyakiti hati perempuan yang lemah itu merupakan perbuatan yang salah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu namun kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"tapi tidak seharusnya kau melemparnya dengan bola Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Ahh berdoa saja untuk keselamatanmu."

"ck. Apa kau sedang meremehkanku?" Kyungsoo mengernyit tak mengerti. "apa kau pernah mendengar putra tuan Byun berada di New York?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu. Ia pernah mendengar berita itu sebelumnya. Putra tunggal keluarga Byun berada di New York bersama ibunya. "lalu, apa kau tahu alasanku dipndahkan ke sini?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja kau rindu dengan kampung halamanmu? Biasanya sih begitu." Tebak Kyungsoo.

"tidak. tidak." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau salah besar jika berkata aku merindukan kampung halamanku. Tapi ya, mungkin sedikit. Ah tidak. tidak. jadi sebenarnya – " Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo mendekat agar ia bisa membisikan sesuatu padanya.

" – aku pernah membuat ketua geng di sekolahku sekarat dan masuk rumah sakit dengan tulang rusuk patah."

Brak

"APA?!"

"ugh. Reaksimu tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

"k-kau pernah – jadi kau seorang preman di sekolahmu dulu?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"ya! aku bukan preman, bodoh. Mana mungkin Byun Baekhyun yang terhormat ini menyandang status preman. Eww dari namanya saja benar-benar rendahan."

"ck. Kau benar-benar, Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Decak Kyungsoo.

"we? Itu kan fakta. Dan semua orang tahu itu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar menyenangkan. "jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir jika aku akan kalah dari si tiang listrik idiot yang sering kau puja itu."

"ya! dia tidak idiot, bodoh. Ku ingatkan sesuatu ya, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Beberapa penggemar Park Chanyeol di sekolah ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Mereka lebih menyeramkan dari singa betina jika kau mengusik idola mereka. bersyukur saja karena insiden bola basket itu tidak sampai ke telinga mereka."

"jika mereka tahu berarti kau orang pertama yang akan ku masukan ke rumah sakit."

"ya! aku mana mungkin melakukan hal itu."

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan temanku dalam bahaya." Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"baguslah."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin ini akan bertahan lama. Lambat laun mereka pasti akan curiga"

"tapi menurutku itu tidak akan terjadi. Mana mungkin si idiot Park itu mau menunjukkan wajah memalukan seperti itu pada penggemarnya. Paling tidak ia akan bersembunyi sampai lebam nya hilang."

"kau benar-benar Byun Baekhyun. Membuat masalah di hari pertamamu sekolah disini." Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh seraya memasang kembali earphone ke telinganya.

…

….

….

Chanyeol menatap bosan pada layar LCD yang tengah memutar pertandingan MBA kesukaannya. Huft berdiam diri seharian di ruangannya benar-benar membosankan. Salahkan saja lebam sialan ini yang tak mau hilang. Dan juga si pendek menyebalkan yang beraninya lari begitu saja tanpa mau bertanggung jawab dan meminta maaf padanya.

Chanyeol pernah mendengar beberapa siswa di kelasnya berbicara mengenai si putra Byun itu. ternyata sangat jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya yang terlihat sangat berwibawa dan juga baik hati. Selain arogan, pemuda itu juga mempunyai gengsi yang tinggi untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Bahkan untuk meminta maaf saja sulit.- Sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya - Tapi jelas berbeda, setidaknya Chanyeol pernah mengucapkan maaf meskipun hanya dengan mulut saja tidak dari hati (dalam artian ia tidak benar-benar tulus saat mengucapkannya). Tentu saja jika ia menolak ajakan kencan dari seorang penggemar setianya. Jika Chanyeol bersikap arogan dihadapan mereka bukan berarti mereka akan meninggalkanya? Seorang seleb tanpa penggemar? Apalah arti semua itu?

Cklek

"Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu apartementnya. Nampak manajernya yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa beberapa plastic belanjaan.

"ada apa hyung kemari?" Suho – sang manajer – berdecak kecil sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk menyimpan beberapa bahan makanan kedalam kulkas.

"aku hanya menjenguk artisku. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa lebamnya telah berkurang?" Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

"aku tidak yakin, tapi kupikir tidak ada perubahan."

"lain kali hati-hati dengan penggemar. Mereka kadang kala akan sangat mengerikan. Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan matamu." Chanyeol mengambil snack yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Memang Chanyeol tidak mengatakan perihal pemuda aneh yang tiba-tiba melemparnya dengan bola basket, ia hanya mengatakan jika ada pemuda aneh yang mungkin tergila-gila padanya atau mungkin penggemar fanatiknya mengejarnya dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh. Untung saja manajernya itu tidak bertanya macam-macam. (jika saja Baekhyun tahu, habislah kau tuan Park).

"lusa ada pemotretan di pusat perbelanjaan. Aku sudah terlanjur manandatanganinya. Dan sekalian akan ada konser amal. Kau berpartisipasi dalam hal itu."

"apa? Apa hyung gila? Bagaimana aku keluar dengan wajah mengerikan seperti ini? aku tidak mau." Tolak Chanyeol.

"kita bisa mensiasati lebam di wajahmu itu. kau bisa menggunakan kacamata atau tidak kau bisa meminta peñata rias untuk menutupi lebam itu. aku tidak bisa menolak kontrak ini Park Chanyeol." Ucap Suho final.

"kau selalu berbuat seenakmu hyung."

"aku akan pergi. Jangan lupa untuk selalu mengompres wajahmu dengan telur atau air dingin agar lebamnya berkurang. Aku pergi."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Jika saja bukan gara-gara siswa baru menyebalkan itu, mungkin saat ini Chanyeol tidak perlu susah seperti ini.

…

…

…

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"tuan muda, tuan besar meminta anda untuk segera turun. Makan malam akan segera dimulai." Baekhyun mendengus pelan sebelum beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"kau sudah datang?" Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas melihat wanita yang duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, bersikaplah sopan pada ibumu."

"dia bukan ibuku, ayah. Kuharap kau tidak lupa siapa ibuku."

"ck. Anak ini. sudahlah kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan anak nakal ini."

"tak apa, aku mengerti. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Baekhyun akan bisa menerimaku di keluarga ini."

'cih, dalam mimpimu.' Gumam Baekhyun seraya menikmati makan malamnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat enyah dari hadapa wanita penyihir itu. sebenarnya apa sih yang ayahnya lihat dari wanita itu? sungguh menyebalkan.

"aku selesai." Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "ah.. ajjeomma lain kali kau tidak perlu menutupi wajah aslimu. Itu benar-benar membuatku muak."

"ya! bocah kurang ajar!" Baekhyun melengos begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan teriakan sang ayah. "aigoo, bocah kurang ajar itu, siapa yang mengajarinya berbicara kasar seperti itu pada orang dewasa?"

"sudahlah yeobo. Aku baik-baik saja."Yonhee berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"anak itu benar-benar. Aku harap kau tidak memasukkannya kedalam hati. Sifat anak itu sangat buruk semenjak tinggal bersama ibunya."

"eum, aku mengerti." Tuan Byun mengusap tangan istrinya lembut.

'dasar anak kurang ajar. Awas kau.'

…

….

….

…..

Bep bep bep bep

Chanyeol mengerang saat alarm di kamarnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan mata terpejam, Chanyeol melempar benda yang terus berbunyi itu ke sudut ruangan yang menyebabkan bunyi 'prak' yang cukup nyaring disertai dengan beberapa komponen jam alarm yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Sepertinya ia harus membeli jam alarm yang baru.

Bep bep

"Chanyeol ini aku, Suho. Jangan lupa dengan jadwal mu hari ini. aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 nanti. Jadi bersiaplah." Chanyeol menarik selimut miliknya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Suara manajernya di pagi hari begini sungguh mengganggu. Hendak rasanya ia melempar mesin penjawab otomatisnya hingga hancur tak berbentuk. "Ya! cepat bangun! Dasar pemalas!" Chanyeol terperanjat saat suara nyaring manajernya menggema. Sial sekali.

"ugh! Dasar menyebalkan." Desis Chanyeol seraya mengusap kasar rambutnya. Pemuda pemilik tubuh atletis itu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya ala kadarnya 'aku akan tetap tampan meskipun tidak mandi seharian' pikirnya.

Cklek

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau sudah siap? Cepatlah, acaranya akan segera di mulai." Chanyeol berdecak kecil. Kenapa manajernya sangat cerewet sekali? Chanyeol sempat menyesal karena sudah memberitahukan kode apartementnya pada sang manajer. Jika tau seperti ini, mana mau Chanyeol member tahunya.

"aku sudah siap. Jadi jangan berteriak seperti itu." Chanyeol memakai kaca mata hitamnya sebelum pergi. Jika saja penggemarnya melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini, habislah sudah. Tamat riwayatnya.

….

….

….

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sipitnya saat sinar matahari mulai menerobos melalui serat kain goreden dikamarnya. Tubuh mungil yang dibungkus selimut itu menggeliat pelan. Pemuda manis itu menguap lebar sebelum beranjak dari ranjang kesayangannya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini hari libur, jadi Baekhyun berencana pergi jalan-jalan hari ini. sekalian refreshing. Beberapa hari tinggal di rumahnya membuatnya sedikit pengap.

Suara guyuran shower yang diikuti nada tanpa syair itu mengalun memecah keheningan di kamar Baekhyun. Tak berapa lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah mengusap kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Sepertinya ia habis keramas.

20 menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan -jalan dihari libur pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Hari ini ia berencana menguras kartu kredit milik pria yang menjabat sebagai ayahnya itu. kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak rugi juga tinggal bersama ayahnya. Baekhyun bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa ada perlawanan yang berarti dari ayahnya.

Baekhyun menuruni satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai satu. Diruang makan, ayahnya dan juga istri baru (Baekhyun enggan menyebut istri baru ayahnya dengan sebutan ibu) ayahnya tengah bersiap untuk sarapan.

"ah, Baekhyunnie, kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Apa mata wanita itu buta? Jelas-jelas Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ck menggelikan. "duduklah, kita sarapan bersama."

"tidak perlu. Aku akan makan di luar." Baekhyun hendak pergi sebelum suara ayahnya menyela.

"mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini?" Baekhyun mengedikan bahu acuh.

"mencari udara segar mungkin. Berdiam diri di rumah ini terus-menerus membuatku pengap. Ayah tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam. Aku pergi." Tanpa berniat mendengar ocehan ayahnya yang Baekhyun yakini akan sangat panjang, pemuda manis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju garasi mobilnya.

….

….

…..

Hari ini kota Seoul begitu cerah. Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang tampak ramai. Sepertinya aka nada konser disini. Tak mau ambil pusing, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai jenis make up. Hari ini ia berencana akan membeli eyeliner baru. Ia ingat jika persediaan eyeliner miliknya sedikit lagi.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan ang sudah mulai ramai oleh pengunjung. Mungkin sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Sesekali pemuda manis itu menjilat es krim yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Byun Baekhyu~n" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Ahh, itu si ketua kelas menyebalkan.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap datar Kyungsoo. Pemuda satunya hanya menunjukkan sebuah poster yang bergambar seseorang. Seseorang yang sukses membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"hari ini Park Chanyeol akan mengisi acara di konser amal itu. kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"apapun yang aku lakukan, itu bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya seraya menikmati es krimnya.

"jangan-jangan kau juga ingin menonton konser ini? iya kan? Mengaku saja. Jadi diam-diam kau juga penggemar Park Chanyeol?" sontak Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"jangan berbicara sembarangan." Baekhyun menoyor kepala Kyungsoo dengan jari lentiknya. Pemuda manis itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan pemuda yang lain yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir kissable nya.

Baekhyun menatap segerombolan orang-orang yng mulai berlarian mendekti panggung. Sepertinya acaranya sudah dimulai.

"Baekhyun, ayo. Nanti kita terlambat." tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeret pemuda manis itu menuju kerumunan orang banyak.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo tetap menyeret tubuh mungil Baekhyun tanpa peduli dengan protes pemuda yang lain.

….

…

Chanyeol mempersiapkan dirinya di backstage. Pemuda yang sangat ahli dalam bermain alat music itu terlihat tampan dengan balutan jaket kulit hitam dan juga kaca mata hitam yang menutupi mata lebamnya. Berterima kasih lah piñata rias yang telah menutupi lebam di matanya dengan make up sehingga tak begitu kentara jika dilihat dari jauh.

"Chanyeol, bersiaplah. Setelah ini giliranmu." Chanyeol mulai bersiap dengan gitar akustik kesayangannya. (saking sayang nya, ia menamai gitarnya dengan nama matilda).

Pertunjukan telah dimulai. Chanyeol mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu diiringi dengan music gitar akustik miliknya. Suara bass namun sexy itu mengalun merdu membius ratusan penonton yang hadir di tempat itu. tak sengaja netranya menatap sosok pemuda manis di antara kerumunan penonton yang lain. Sepertinya ia terlihat tidak nyaman berada diantara mereka.

Detik berikutnya seulas seringai tipis terpatri di wajah Chanyeol.

….

Baekhyun menatap kesal pada kerumunan orang-orang (terutama para gadis) yang berteriak histeris begitu Park Chanyeol muncul di atas panggung. Dan juga, kenapa si ketua kelas juga bersikap seperti seorang remaja SMP? Berteriak seperti seorang gadis. Ck menyebalkan.

Tak sengaja, netranya berbenturan dengan mata tajam Chanyeol yang tengah bernyanyi seraya memainkan gitar kesayangannya. Entah mata Baekhyun yang bermasalah, atau memang pemuda di atas panggung sana mengedipkan matanya? Pada Baekhyun?

….

…

"Sial…sial…sial…. Lihat apa yang dilakukan orang bodoh itu hingga membuat pakaianku kotor seperti ini?" Baekhyun merutuk seraya membersihkan long coatnya yang terkena lelehan es krim milik seorang gadis yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak ingat jika dia adalah seorang gadis, mungkin saja orang itu tidak akan selamat sampai dirumahnya. ya,, minimal tulang hidungnya patah.

"Semua ini gara-gara si bodoh Kyungsoo. Awas saja kau." gerutunya tanpa menyadari seseorang berdiri disampingnya seraya tersenyum remeh.

"tidak ku sangka jika seorang Tuan Muda Byun adalah penggemar beratku." Baekhyun mendelik saat suara seseorang yang sangat familiar mengganggu pendengarannya.

"huh, berhenti bermimpi. Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Penggemar? Yang benar saja. Jika aku benar-benar menjadi penggemarmu, mungkin aku benar-benar tidak waras." Baekhyun membasuh tangannya kemudian hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini jika selain untuk menonton pertunjukkanku?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ternyata pemuda itu mempunyai tingkat kepercayaan dirinya melebihi tinggi tubuhnya sendiri.

"jika kau bertanya, tanyakan saja pada ketua kelas gila yang dengan seenaknya menarikku mendekati kerumunan orang-orang rendahan seperti itu untuk menonton pertunjukan yang sama sekali tidak menarik itu." Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendorongnya kedinding, sementara kedua tangan Chanyeol memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu diantara lengan kekarnya. "Ya! apa yang _ "

"hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Tuan Muda. Kau pikir apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"apa?"

"dengar.." ucap Chanyeol dengan cara mendesis. Nafas hangat miliknya menyapu wajah cantik pemuda yang berada dalam kuasanya itu. nafas Baekhyun tercekat karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. "…jangan pernah meremehkan musikku. Aku tidak suka."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar dirinya bisa keluar dari kukungan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, berada dalam posisi seperti itu membuat jantunnya bergemuruh.

"menjauh dariku, brengsek." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan toilet dengan perasaan kesal dan marah.

Sial.

Cklek

Begitu Chanyeol keluar dari toilet, kerumunan gadis-gadis menyerbunya dengan beberapa pertanyaan dan juga hadiah. Inilah yang Chanyeol benci jika berurusan dengan penggemar. Ugh! Sial. Bahkan mereka tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Mata bulatnya tak sengaja melihat punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh. Ide gila tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol berlari menerobos kerumunan para gadis dan mengejar Baekhyun.

Grep

"maafkan aku."

Chu~

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol

Menciumnya

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dibibir.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **~B~**

 **04 Juni 2015**

 **7095 Words**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Shut Up!

Author : Sebut Saja B

Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Rate : Manis-manis kecut

Length : Sesuai Mood Saya

Genre : Saya tidak yakin, yang penting Chanbaek masih SMA

Desclaimer : Semua punya saya! hahaha

Ekhem dikit aja cuap-cuapnya, sebelumnya saya mau ucapin terima kasih sama reader yang sudah berkenan ninggalin jejak,, maaf ya gak bisa balas satu-satu.

Oke, yang nanya masalah nya Baekhyun kenapa bisa jadi kayak gitu (itu sifatnya Baekhyun OOC sekali) mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan bakalan saya ceritain, tapi tidak begitu banyak. Seperti yang sudah ada, kalau Baekhyun jadi seperti itu gara-gara keluaganya broken home.

Kemudian, yang nanya apa FF ini pernah di publish? Jawabannya, PERNAH. Ff ini pernah di publis di akun ini juga, Cuma karena sesuatu jadi saya hapus. Mungkin ini bisa di bilang pembaharuan dari FF yang lama. Ok, supaya gak di kira plagiator gitu.

Udah segitu aja bacotnya.

 **NO BASH! NO WAR! NO FLAME!**

 **YANG GAK SUKA CLOSE TAB PLEASE**

 **PLAGIAT? GET OFF**

…

…

…

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling area pusat perbelanjaan tempat dimana diadakan konser amal tersebut. Mata bulatnya mencari sosok Baekhyun yang tak kunjung kembali. Entah kemana perginya anak itu.

"hhft seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan anak itu pergi sendiri? Bagaimana jika dia tersesat? Atau diculik?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya. "ya Tuhan, jika dia diculik bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo berjalan mondar mandir di tempatnya tanpa peduli dengan pandangan bingung dan aneh yang dilayangkan para pengunjung terhadapnya.

"apapun yang terjadi aku harus menemukannya. Itu adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua kelas." Ucapnya menggebu-gebu seraya mengacungkan kepalan tangannya keudara.

..

…

….

Baekhyun berjalan cepat setelah keluar dari toilet. Sial, kenapa bisa ia gugup hanya dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti itu padanya? Pemuda penyuka buah stroberi itu mendengus kesal saat dilihatnya gerombolan gadis – yang sepertinya penggemar berat Chanyeol – berkumpul di luar toilet. Apa sih yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Sungguh mengerikan. Bahkan ke toilet pun tidak akan tenang jika seperti ini. tanpa peduli, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi keramaian. Sungguh, ia sangat benci berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan seperti ini. dan juga, rasa kesalnya karena si idiot Park itu masih menguasai hatinya.

Tak lama, seseorang memegang – lebih tepatnya menarik – bahunya. Dalam hitungan detik, sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibir tipisnya.

Seseorang menciumnya di bibir.

Bagaikan robot rusak, tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Otaknya seolah kosong, hingga saat pemuda yang tengah mencium bibirnya ini mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, Baekhyun kembali sadar. Tanpa basa basi, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan..

Brugh

"aargghh!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Nafas pemuda mungil itu tersengal menandakan emosi pemuda itu sudah benar-benar sampai di ubun-ubun.

"benar-benar brengsek." Desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerang memegangi punggungnya yang berdenyut sakit. Setelah ini ia benar-benar harus pergi kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaannya.

"dasar pria mesum brengsek. Mati saja kau!" Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol dengan emosi yang memuncak. Tak lupa, pemuda manis itu mengusap kasar bibirnya.

'sial.'

…

….

Chanyeol meringis saat Suho mengompres memar di punggungnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika tubuh sekecil itu bisa merubuhkan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Demi Tuhan, pungungnya serasa patah.

"sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, bodoh?" Chanyeol kembali meringis pelan saat tangan Suho mengoleskan salep di punggungnya dengan cukup kasar.

"hyung, pelan-pelan. Kau menyakitiku." Ringis Chanyeol.

Plak

"aarrgghh! Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!" Chanyeol berteriak keras saat dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan Suho memukul punggungnya, tepat pada luka memarnya.

"berhenti berbuat yang aneh-aneh, bodoh." Suho mengambil smartphone nya yang tergeletak diatas meja disamping kotak P3K milik Chanyeol. "lihat, bahkan beritanya sudah menyebar luas. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau benar-benar ceroboh melakukan hal itu di tengah-tengah kerumunan fans. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"itu hanya perbuatan spontan untuk menghindari para penggemar."

"dengan mencium seseorang di depan penggemar?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengusap punggungnya yang sakit. "dengar Park Chanyeol. Jika kau membuat skandal, jangan harap aku akan membantumu." Suho memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Setelahnya, pria itu pergi meninggalkan apartement artisnya yang entah kenapa sangat bodoh itu.

…

….

…

"Baekhyuu~nn!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal saat Kyungsoo berlari kearahnya seraya melambaikan ponsel ditangannya. Ia bahkan baru saja memasuki area sekolah. "kau tahu? Ada berita heboh di internet tentang Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dan sekali lagi tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kelasnya.

Bruk

Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun di bangkunya dengan paksa.

Kelas mereka sedikit heboh karena berita – yang menurut Kyungsoo – menghebohkan.

"lihat." Kyungsoo menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Baekhyun. Dan seketika pupil pemuda manis itu membesar. Di sana, di ponsel pintar milik Kyungsoo terpampang jelas foto dirinya dan Park Chanyeol tengah berciuman. "kira-kira siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" Kyungsoo menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. pandangannya menerawang menatap langit-langit kelas mereka. sedangkan Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu benar-benar tak tenang sekarang. Sial sekali si Park itu – pikirnya.

Kyungsoo kembali meraih ponselnya dan menatap lekat foto yang terpampang jelas di layarnya. "tapi kenapa wajahnya sedikit tidak asing? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa kau mengenalnya, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Sepertinya si ketua kelas itu belum tahu jika yang ada di foto itu adalah dirinya.

"a..aku tidak tahu. Bisakah kau menyingkir?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya? Baekhyun gugup? Tidak biasanya.

"kenapa kau gugup? Ahh… apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Kyungsoo menatap intens Baekhyun. Dan jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak suka tatapan yang seperti mengintimidasinya itu.

"a-apa? Ahh sudahlah, menyingkir dari hadapanku." Kyungsoo mencibir, kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya karena bel mata pelajaran sudah berbunyi.

….

….

….

Ponsel milik Suho terus menerus berdering. Pemuda itu memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut sakit.

"Lihat! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Pasti media-media brengsek itu menghubungiku hanya untuk menanyakan perihal skandalmu itu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengangkatnya. Abaikan saja telepon itu." Chanyeol berkata santai seraya memakan snack yang tersedia di atas meja.

Plak

"Ouch! Ukhuk..ukhuk… Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Chanyeol saat Suho dengan teganya memukul kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan bocah bodoh ini?" ucap Suho nelangsa.

Ponsel milik Suho kembali berdering. Kali ini adalah dari CEO agency yang menaungi Park Chanyeol.

"Lihat itu! Presdir Jang menghubungiku. Bersiap saja untuk di pecat Park Chanyeol." Desis Suho sebelum mengangkat teleponnya. "Ya, Presdir."

"..."

"Ah, ne. bocah ini bersamaku. Dia baik-baik saja."

"…"

"Maafkan aku Presdir."

"…"

"Ye? A..ah.. b..baik Presdir. Kami akan segera ke sana."

Pip

Suho melempar ponselnya keatas meja. Setelahnya, pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa di samping Park Chanyeol.

"Bersiaplah, Presdir Jang menyuruh kita pergi ke perusahaan."

…

…

…

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap malas pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Ia sudah berada di tempat ini sejak 30 menit yang lalu, dan baru sekarang pria tua itu membuka mulutnya?

"Presdir, maafkan aku, ini semua adalah salahku. Aku tidak memperhatikannya dengan baik." ucap Suho seraya menundukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu hanya menatap datar Suho yang tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali di hadapan Presdir Jang.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Kim Suho." Suho mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Apapun yang terjadi, besok kita adakan confersi pers. Apapun itu au harus mengklarifikasi apa yang kau lakukan."

"Apa yang harus aku klarifikasi?"

"Ya! Apa kau tidak lihat? Kau itu berada di peringkat pertama daftar pencarian di internet." Pria tua itu memijat tengkuknya yang entah kenapa terasa berat.

"Arasseo. Aku akan melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum – menyeringai. "Dengan caraku." Lanjutnya pelan.

….

…..

…

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari lentiknya diatas meja. Mata sipit yang berhiaskan eyeliner mahal itu melanatp malas kearah luar jendela seraya menopang dagu. Pikirannya melalang buana pada kejadian yang tak terduga kemarin.

Pemuda manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Berita tentang 'gadis rahasia' yang bersama Park Chanyeol kemarin masih saja heboh. Bersyukur saja teman-teman satu kelas – bahkan satu sekolah – belum mengetahui perihal siapa 'gadis' itu.

Duk

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda yang baru saja mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa 'gadis' yang beruntung itu?" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum menatap Kyungsoo penuh.

"Dengar Do Kyungsoo-ssi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Jadi berhenti bertanya hal itu padaku." Kyungsoo mencibir pelan.

"Tapi itu kejadiannya di dekat toilet pria. Ah, bukannya kemarin kau dari sana? apa kau benar-benar tidak ada di sana saat itu?"

"Ya! Do Kyungsso!" Kyungsoo berjengit kaget karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak padanya.

"Arasseo.. arasseo. Aku tidak akan bertanya hal itu lagi padaku. Jadi jangan berteriak padaku." Baekhyun kembali mendudukan tubuhnya dengan kesal. "Padahal kan aku hanya bertanya." Bisik Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

…

….

…

Baekhyun mendengus pelan saat ibu tirinya mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa di sampingnya. Bersikap sok seperti bangsawan. Huh sikapnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun muak. Tak mau memikirkan lebih lama, Baekhyun lebih memilih bermain game di PSP mahalnya seraya membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau tidak membuat masalah di sekolah barumu kan?" wanita itu meletakan cangkir keramik di atas meja setelah menyesap sedikit isinya. Hal itu menimbulkan suara dentingan antara keramik dan meja kaca.

"Membuat masalah atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

"Ternyata sifatmu benar-benar mirip ibumu." Baekhyun menghentikan jemari lentiknya yang sedari tadi bergerak di atas tombol-tombol PSP. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam wanita yang ini tengah menyalakan TV dengan remote di tangannya. "Melihat dari pola tingkahmu yang seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang ibumu ajarkan padamu selama kau berada di New York. Tapi asal kau tahu Byun Baekhyun, ini bukanlah New York. Oleh karena itu, berhenti bersikap keras kepala."

"Dan berhentilah mengguruiku, ajjeomma. Kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Kau bahkan menggunakan nama besar ayahku untuk kepuasanmu sendiri. Kau benar-benar seperti seorang penjilat."

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun melengos. Pemuda manis itu kembali berkutat dengan PSP miliknya tanpa peduli dengan wanita di sampingnya yang tengah murka.

"Itu fakta. Dan kau harus terima itu."

"Geure, aku memang melakukan itu. tapi, bukankah itu adalah milikku juga? Apa kau lupa jika aku adalah istri sah dari Byun Jaehyun?" wanita itu menyeringai puas.

"Aku tidak ingat memiliki ibu tiri sepertimu." Wanita itu mendengus pelan. Berdebat dengan Byun Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ada gunanya. Jadi, ia lebih memilih menikmati acara tv yang tengah menayangkan sebauah acara. Sepertinya konvensi pers.

"Omo, bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?" gumamnya. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di tombol PSP. Pemuda manis itu menatap lekat layar televise. apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si Park idiot itu? – pikirnya.

" **Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kau jelaskan siapa orang yang ada di foto itu?"**

Baekhyun harap-harap cemas. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Jika saja Chanyeol mengatakan jika yang ada di foto itu adalah dirinya, habislah ia.

..

...

..

..

" **Maaf, karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama dan mungkin juga penasaran dengan siapa pemuda yang ada di foto itu."**

" **Jadi dia seorang pemuda? Kupikir dia seorang gadis."**

" **Dia cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Aku mengenalnya belum lama ini."**

" **Apa sebenarnya hubungan anda dengan pemuda itu? sebatas teman? Atau anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pemuda itu?"**

Chanyeol tersenyum – menyeringai – seraya menatap lekat kamera. " **Dia, Byun Baekhyun. Kekasihku."**

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun murka. Benar-benar murka. Wajah manisnya berubah menjadi merah padam karena menahan amarah, ia bahkan tak peduli dengan tatapan heran dan entah tatapan apa lagi yang dilayangkan oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. yang jelas ia harus bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol dan meminta pemuda sialan itu untuk menjelaskan semua ucapannya itu.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan wajahnya sekarang. Pasti akan sangat lucu." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Brak

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan pintu yang bisa saja rusak setelah di banting dengan sekuat tenaga olehnya. Pemuda manis itu mendekati Chanyeol dengan aura pekat mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Wow tidak ku sangka kau akan datang kemari dengan wajah yang seperti itu."

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong. Brengsek. Jelaskan padaku apa maksud ucapanmu kemarin?"

"Aku?" sepertinya Baekhyun hendak memakan Chanyeol hidup-hidup. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini. sangat menghibur." Chanyeol tersenyum 5 jari. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar berusaha meredam amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. "Ayolah, seharusnya kau bangga karena aku mengatakan kau adalah kekasihku. Bahkan di luar sana puluhan ribu gadis dan juga lelaki mengantri ingin menjadi kekasihku."

"Siapa yang sudi menjadi kekasih pria idiot sepertimu, brengsek?" Baekhyun berjalan cepat dan dengan tiba-tiba menerjang tubuh Chanyeol.

"AArrgghh apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" pekik Chanyeol saat Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya.

"Rasakan ini! kau pikir kau siapa bisa melakukan hal ini padaku? Rasakan ini! akan ku buat rambutmu botak sekalian."

"Ya! aarrgghh! Lepaskan tanganmu! Ya! kalian berdua kenapa diam saja? Hentikan makhluk ini, bodoh." Sehun dan Jong In buru-buru membantu Chanyeol. Sehun yang dengan sigap menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar menjauh dari Chanyeol, sedangkan Jong In mencoba melepas tangan Baekhyun dari rambut Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau! aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, dasar idiot!"

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang benar-benar tidak setara dengan tubuhnya. Tubuh sekecil itu kenapa bisa menghasilkan suara semelengking itu?

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya saat tubuh Baekhyun menghilang dari penglihatannya. Pemuda tampan itu mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. Jambakannya tidak main-main. Kenapa tubuh sekecil itu memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar?

"Dia…cukup mengerikan." Jong In mengutarakan apa yang sedari tadi ada di kepalanya. "Tapi hyung, kenapa kau melakukan itu? maksudku, kenapa kau mengatakan kepada public kalau Baekhyun itu kekasihmu? Apa… kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Entahlah. aku hanya ingin mengerjainya saja."

"Jika tujuanmu hanya untuk membuatnya kesal atau mungkin kau balas dendam, seharunya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. hal itu hanya akan membuat skandal yang bisa menghancurkan karirmu. Kau sama saja bunuh diri, hyung. Bahkan sekarang seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun itu kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagi pula, ini sangat menarik. Aku akan membuat si Byun itu tunduk padaku."

"Kau benar-benar gila, hyung."

..

..

..

..

"Kau dengar itu? ternyata foto yang beredar di internet itu Byun Baekhyun. Ugh! Aku benar-benar iri dengannya."

"Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok."

"Kau lihat itu? berani-beraninya dia menggoda Park Chanyeol. Ugh! Menyebalkan."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada sekumpulan gadis yang baru saja menggunjingnya. Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi kekasih si idiot Park Chanyeol? Huh di mimpi pun Baekhyun enggan.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda manis itu menatap datar pemuda yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Sehun – pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda tampan itu mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Ku kira kau butuh teman untuk menenangkan diri."

"Kau sama saja dengan si idiot itu." Baekhyun berdecih pelan. "Memangnya dia pikir siapa dia? Seenaknya berbicara. Lagi pula memangnya aku sudi jadi kekasihnya? Dasar laki-laki gila." Baekhyun berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sehun di belakangnya. Baru satu langkah Sehun berjalan, suara Baekhyun kembali mengintrupsinya. "Dan kau! jangan mengikutiku." Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Dia cukup menyeramkan." Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Sehunnie~"

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati kekasih cantiknya tengah berlari kecil kearahnya. Senyum lebar tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajah tampannya.

"Hai, Luhannie."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada. Mau pergi ke kantin bersamaku?"

"Tentu."

Bersama kekasihnya jauh lebih baik.

..

..

..

Kyungsoo menggembungkan bibir kissable nya. Pemuda manis itu menggerutu seraya menyusuri jalanan koridor yang sudah mulai sepi karena jam pelajarang sudah berlangsung sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Kadang-kadang ia menggerutu pelan seraya menghentak-hentak kakinya ke lantai koridor.

"Kemana sih dia? Sudah berani berbohong padaku, sekarang menghilang. Dasar menyebalkan."

…

..

…

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Pemuda manis itu memilih untuk membolos saja dari pada masuk ke kelas dan berakhir dengan di terror teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun tidak takut. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak takut pada hal seperti itu. hanya saja, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang itu. baginya itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. semua ini gara-gara si idiot Park Chanyeol. Awas saja jika ketenangannya di sekolah ini terganggu karena ulah penggemarnya, Baekhyun tidak akan segan-segan meneror si idiot itu.

Hhhh..

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelam (lagi). Pemuda manis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas. Mata sipitnya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian surai magentanya. Baekhyun sangat suka suasana seperti ini. damai dan menyenangkan.

Yeah.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyu~nn!"

Sial! Siapapun itu, mati kau!

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya tajam seraya berkacak pinggang. Pemuda manis itu mengerutkan keningnya mendapati si kecil ketua kelas tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ketua kelas?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seprti itu, Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini sementara pelajaran sudah berlangsung sejak tadi?"

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya acuh. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih menghadap kearah bawah. Tepatnya kearah lapangan sepak bola sekolah. Baekhyun menatap datar sekumpulan siswa yang tengah berolah raga di lapangan tersebut.

"Tidak ada."

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan. Pemuda bermata bulat itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan ikut menatap area lapangan sekolah yang cukup ramai oleh siswa yang tengah berolahraga.

"Kau tahu aku baru saja mendapat berita yang sangat mengejutkan hari ini." Baekhyun tidak menjawab ataupun merespon ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini selanjutnya. "Mengenai siapa gadis yang di cium oleh Park Chanyeol saat setelah konser amal selesai di laksanakan. Apa kau tidak penasaran?" Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda di sampingnya ini tengah menyindirnya. "Aku tidak menyangka itu kau."

"Lalu?"

"Ya! kau membohongiku waktu itu."

"Apa?"

"Saat aku bertanya siapa yang di cium Chanyeol waktu itu, kau bilang kau tidak tahu. Padahal nyatanya itu kau. kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Dengar Do Kyungsoo. Kau bertanya padaku siapa **gadis** yang dicium Park Chanyeol saat itu. dan aku memang tidak tahu karena yang kau tanyakan saat itu adalah 'siapa gadis'. **GADIS.**

Kyungsoo merengut. Sebbenarnya siapa sih yang bodoh?

"Tapi kan aku bertanya sambil menunjukkan fotonya padamu. Kau berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dan bodohnya aku yang tidak menyadari pakaian yang kau pakai dengan orang yang dicium Park Chanyeol itu sama. Ya Tuhan."

"Itulah kau. bodoh." Baekhyun mencibir seraya beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah membulatkan matanya,shock.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyu~n!

..

..

..

Begitu memasuki kelas, Baekhyun langsung mendudukan bokongnya di tempat duduk miliknya. Pelajaran di kelasnya sudah selesai 5 menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan siswa yang berprestasi, bahkan prestasinya biasa-biasa saja. Oleh karena itu ia tidak ambil pusing karena membolos di jam pertama.

Tak lama setelah ia mendudukan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba di sekitar mejanya penuh oleh kumpulan siswa siswi yang entah siapa dan dari mana saja. Yang jelas, Baekhyun tidak suka mejanya ramai. Mungkin saja sebagian besar adalah penggemar Park Chanyeol. Jika mengingat nama itu entah kenapa emosi Baekhyun mendadak naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Baekhyun-ssi, apa benar kau berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol?" tanya seorang siswi yang tidak Baekhyun kenal.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ahh jinjja. Kenapa Chanyeol memilihmu?" Baekhyun mendelik saat seorang siswi berbicara seperti itu padanya. Itu terdengar seperti 'kenapa Chanyeol memilihmu sementara masih banyak gadis lain yang terlihat cocok bersanding dengan Park Chanyeol?'

"Aku benar-benar iri denganmu." Sambung siswi lain.

"Kalian berdua sangat cocok." Baekhyun berdecih mendengar ucapan siswi tersebut. Cocok apanya? Memangnya dia menyukai si idiot itu apa?

"Baekhyun-ssi, apakah tidak ada kesempatan untukku berkencan denganmu?" Baekhyun mendelik dan menatap horror pemuda yang baru saja berucap demikian.

"Memangnya aku mau berkencan denganmu? Lebih baik kalian pergi saja dari hadapanku. Hari ini aku sedang kesal, jadi jangan menambah bebanku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian. Lagi pula siapa yang sudi berkencan dengan si idiot yang selalu kalian puja itu?" Baekhyun menatap sebal teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, dan setelahnya membubarkan diri dari bangku Baekhyun.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau menghina Chanyeol kami?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Apa lagi ini? – batinnya.

"Memangnya siapa dirimu? Aku tahu pasti kau menggunakan sihir agar Chanyeol menyukaimu."

Baekhyun benci berurusan dengan wanita-wanita yang bermulut besar seperti ini. memangnya siapa mereka? Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat para wanita gila ini di kelasnya.

"Siapa kau?" Baekhyun menatap datar ketiga gadis yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya acuh. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih mendudukan tubuhnya seraya meletakkan kakinya di atas meja. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan gadis-gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

Brak

"Ya!"

Seseorang dari mereka menendang kaki meja Baekhyun.

"Apa maumu?"

"Tarik kata-katamu yang sudah merendahkan Chanyeol kami."

"Jika aku tidak mau, kalian mau apa?"

"Apa? Kau – " salah satu dari mereka sudah bersiap mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Baekhyun.

"Ya! jika kau berani menyentuh ujung rambutnya saja, kubunuh kau!"

Ketiga gadis itu sedikit terhenyak saat melihat sekelompok gadis tengah berdiri di depan pintu seraya menatap mereka tajam.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh para gadis gila itu. tidak tahu saja jika di kelasnya tengah terjadi perang antara dua kubu penggemar dirinya dan penggemar Chanyeol.

"YA! KALIAN SEMUA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KELASKU?!"

Baekhyun menyeringai. Ia tidak perlu susah-susah mengurusi para penggemar itu. lagi pula, ketua kelasnya itu cukup menakutkan jika marah.

"SIAPAPUN KALIAN, KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

segerombol gadis-gadis yang hampir saja berperang itu dengan suka rela membubarkan diri mereka dan berlari terbirit-birit. Begitupun dengan beberapa penonton dadakan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan yang nyaris membahayakan itu kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Do Kyungsoo. Siswa yang berparas manis dan memiliki tubuh mungil itu cukup dikenal sangat menakutkan jika marah. Bahkan ia lebih buas dari singa betina. Makanya, posisinya sebagai ketua kelas tidak ada yang menggantikan selama 2 tahun berturut-turut.

..

..

..

"Annyeong, chagiya." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya saat dengan seenaknya Chanyeol mendudukan bokongnya di sampingnya. Tak lupa tangan panjangnya merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun. Di seberang mereka, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Ah Baekhyun lupa, jika si ketua kelas ini adalah penggemar berat Park Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Tentu saja makan siang bersama kekasihku. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Apa yang tadi pagi belum cukup?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Ia seperti tidak dianggap disini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat kuat."

Oke. Pembicaraan mereka mulai terdengar ambigu.

"Ka-kalian melakukan apa pagi tadi?" kedua manusia yang berbeda tinggi itu menatap Kyungsoo secara bersamaan. Sedangkan pemuda yang ditatap hanya menatap polos seraya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. "A-apa kalian melakukan…itu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak bodoh, ia mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh. Kau benar. Kau tahu, Baekhyun sangat kuat. Aku saja sampai sulit mengimbanginya." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Tak tahu jika pemuda mungil yang masih dalam rangkulannya sudah menyebarkan aura hitam pekat di sekelilingnya.

"Park Chanyeol." Geram Baekhyun.

"Ya? ada apa chagiya?" jawab Chanyeol sok manis.

"Apa kau ingin aku mempraktekan apa yang kami lakukan pagi tadi, Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan mata bulatnya. Apa Baekhyun bercanda?

"Ta-tapi." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Pemuda manis itu tengah tersenyum manis sekali sampai-sampai Chanyeol saja terpesona. Namun tak tahukah dia jika senyum manis itu mengandung racun yang mematikan? Dan yang jelas sangat membahayakan dirinya?

"Taka pa. aku akan sangat senang melakukannya disini. Iya kan Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mematung seketika. Sial. Ia terjebak permainannya sendiri. Ini sih namanya senjata makan tuan.

Grep

"Aaarrggghhhh!" teriakan keras Chanyeol membuat seisi kantin hening dan menatap kearah mereka. dimana Baekhyun kini tengah menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan menariknya kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo antara kaget dan bingung.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan si idiot ini tadi pagi? Sekarang aku tengah memperlihatkan ini padamu."

"Ya! brengsek. Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Haha.. rasakan ini."

"Aaarrgghh! Byun Baekhyun!"

..

..

..

..

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat panjang untuk Chanyeol. Dua kali rambut kesayangannya menjadi sasaran amukan si mungil Byun Baekhyun. Jadinya sekarang kepalanya terasa pening. Untung saja Chanyeol selalu keramas dengan shampoo mahal. Setidaknya rambutnya tetap kuat dan tidak rontok. Ia bahkan tidak berani membayangkan jika rambutnya habis di tangan Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa sih dia suka sekali menjambak rambutnya? Awas saja jika rambutnya mendadak rontok gara-gara pemuda itu, Chanyeol tidak akan segan-segan menuntut pemuda itu. anggap saja ini kekerasan. Setelah hidung dan matanya yang jadi sasaran, sekarang rambut indahnya. Benar-benar gila.

"Entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengannya, aku selalu kena sial. Dasar kurcaci sialan." Gerutu Chanyeol seraya berguling-guling di kasur empuknya.

"Itu sih salahmu hyung. Siapa suruh kau mengganggu Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun seraya membolak balik komik di tangannya.

"Ya! dia yang mulai duluan. Jika saja ia tidak mencari gara-gara denganku waktu itu, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini." gerutu Chanyeol tak terima.

"Lagi pula tubuhmu kan jauh lebih besar. Kenapa kau bisa kalah melawan tubuh kecil Byun Baekhyun itu?"

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa melawan. Hanya saja setiap kali dia menyerangku, pasti dia berteriak. Dan suaranya itu benar-benar membuat telingaku hampir pecah. Mana bisa aku berkonsentrasi melawan jika mendengar suaranya saja telingaku berdengung dan kepalaku tiba-tiba pening."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan diam saja setelah harga dirimu sebagai artis papan atas diinjak-injak oleh makhluk kerdil seperti Byun Baekhyun itu?" tanya Jong In.

"Mana bisa begitu! Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan mempermalukan dia di depan umum. Hahahah!"

"Hyung, bahkan suaramu juga membuat kepalau pening dan telingaku berdengung." Ucap Sehun.

"Sialan kau, albino."

..

..

..

..

Sore itu Baekhyun memilih bergelung dikamarnya dari pada pergi berjalan-jalan. Moodnya masih buruk karena kejadian disekolah tadi. lihat saja, pasti sebentar lagi ayahnya akan mengintrogasinya seperti seorang tersangka.

Cklek

"Byun Baekhyun."

Tuh kan, apa yang dia bilang.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar."

…

…

"Jadi kau berkencan dengan artis itu?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Kenapa sih ayahnya menanyakan hal itu? kenapa juga ayahnya mau mengurusi hal pribadinya? Seperti kurang kerjaan saja. Apa tidak cukup urusan di perusahaan mengacaukan pikirannya? Kenapa juga ayahnya masih ingat perihal berita sialan ini?

"Memangnya kenapa? Berkencan atau tidak itu sama sekali bukan urusan ayah."

"Ya! tentu saja itu jadi urusan ayah. Bahkan beberapa media datang keperusahaan hanya untuk menanyakan perihal hubunganmu dengan artis itu. kau pikir ayah tidak pusing apa?"

"Kenapa ayah marah padaku? Seharusnya kan ayah marah pada si idiot itu. lagi pula kenapa media itu datang keperusahaan ayah? seharusnya kan mereka datang keperusahaan si artis. Memangnya perusahaan ayah itu agensi apa?" sungut Baekhyun.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar. Memangnya semua ini salah siapa? Semua orang tahu jika BYUN BAEKHYUN itu adalah putra tunggal BYUN JAEHYUN. Tentu saja mendengar namanu di sebut oleh artis itu mereka langsung mendatangi perusahaan ayah."

"Kenapa ayah menyalahkanku? Seharusnya ayah menyalahkan si idiot Park Chanyeol itu. lagi pula kan yang membuat pernyataan itu bukan aku."

"Aigoo kepalaku." Baekhyun merengut menatap sang ayah yang kini tengah mencoba menenangkan diri. Sepertinya ayahnya terserang darah tinggi.

"Makanya ayah jangan selalu marah-marah tidak jelas padaku. Itu sebabnya ayah terkena darah tinggi."

"Ya! kau pikir ayah marah ini tanpa alasan? Jika ayah terkena darah tinggi itu semuanya karena kau keras kepala."

"Kenapa ayah memarahiku lagi sih?"

"Aish dasar bocah ini." tuan Byun melangkah meninggalkan kamar putranya. Berdebat dengan putranya yang keras kepala benar-benar membuat kepalanya serasa akan meledak.

Ddrrt drrttt drrttt

Baehyun menatap ponselnya yang bergetar di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hallo."

" _Chagiya~~~ ibu merindukan bayi kecil ibu~~ mumumu :-*"_

"Ibu apa-apaan sih? Aku bukan bayi, bu."

" _Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi bayi kecil ibu."_

"Ya..ya..ya.. terserah ibu saja. Ada perlu apa ibu menghubungiku?"

" _Ya! dasar anak nakal. Memangnya tidak boleh ibu menghubungi bayi ibu? Ibu kan sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sedang kesal."

" _Kesal? Kesal kenapa? Apa yang membuat kesal bayi ibu?"_

"Aku kesal pada ayah."

" _APA? APA YANG DILAKUKAN TUA BANGKA ITU PADAMU? KATAKAN PADA IBU! BIAR IBU BERI PELAJARAN DIA."_

"Ibu! Kenapa ibu berteriak? Telingaku sakit."

" _Ah, Ya Tuhan. Maafkan ibu sayang, jadi bisa kau katakan apa yang dilakukan tua Bangka itu padamu?"_

"Aku malas menceritakannya, bu."

" _Ck. Kau ini."_

Hening sejenak. Keduanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" _Byunnie, apa benar kau berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol? Artis muda yang tampan itu?"_ Baekhyun meringis saat ibunya bertanya hal itu. kenapa sih orang-orang suka bertanya hal yang sama pada dirinya?

"Itu tidak benar, bu."

" _Jangan berbohong. Ibu menonton konfensi pers nya semalam. Jadi kau benar-benar berkencan dengan artis itu?"_

"Ibu,mungkin saja itu Byun Baekhyun yang lain. Lagi pula di Korea kan bukan Cuma aku yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. -_-"

" _Ibu tidak peduli. Itu pasti kau. Ya Tuhan, putraku benar-benar mempesona. Bahkan baru beberapa minggu kepindahanmu di sana, kau bahkan sudah berkencan dengan seorang artis. Ouch pesona milikku benar-benar menurun padamu, sayang. Tidak seperti ayahmu."_

"Sudahlah bu, membahas hal itu membuat moodku semakin jelek. Aku tutup teleponya ya bu."

" _Ya! tunggu! Besok ibu akan mengunjungimu di Korea. Jadi besok luangkan waktumu khusus untuk ibu. Ibu merindukanmu, chagiya."_

"Hmm..aku juga merindukan ibu."

Pip

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya setelah ini kehidupannya akan semakin rumit. Semuanya hanya bersumber pada satu orang. Pembuat masalah dalam hidupnya.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol.**

 **TBC**

 **~B~**

 **4k words**

 **07 Agustus 2015**

 **Akhirnya brojol juga Chapter 2 nya. Udah lumutan ni FF. dianggurin berbulan-bulan. Maklum baru bisa buka laptop, baru selesai ujian soalnya. Jadi ya gitu deh. #kata-kata habis belajar, padahal mah enggak -_-!**

 **Ps. Maaf ya kalau chapter 2 ini tidak sesuai keinginan atau mengecewakan. Habisnya Cuma mentok disitu T_T**

 **Balasan review**

 **Lustkai :** hahaha.. sifat Baekhyun yang seperti itu karena pengaruh broken home. Kemudian karena tinggal di luar negeri yang mungkin kehidupan sosialnya yang yaa.. anggap aja cukup berantakan, makanya jadi gitu. Ia saya lagi suka nulis yang panjang-panjang. Tapi kali ini malah pendek. Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah mampir #kecup

 **GingerBeep:** makasih udah mampir. Iya, saya mah emang sukanya nulis yang school life mulu. Suka aja itu liat alien pake seragam sekolah. :v.. ini udah di lanjut.

 **Yulyul:** wkwkwk penerusnya tom and jerry kali… iya, si Baekhyun udah kebakaran jenggot. Si CY suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ini udah di lanjut, meskipun udah lumutan. Tapi gak apa-apalah. Yang penting lanjut. #diserbureaders / makasih udah mampir/

 **Yongbekyu :** yeah, terima kasih banyak :-D maafkan diriku kalau tidak mengerti. Habisnya Cuma modal imajinasi aja tanpa di perhatikan masuk atau tidak ceritanya.. but, makasih udah mampir/

 **Chanbaekins :** iya, tebakanmu benar. Si Baekhyun murka tuh. Udah kayak singa betina, ini udah di lanjut. Maaf kalo misalnya mengecewakan. Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah mampir.

 **Byunkkaebb :** padahal ini chaptered :-D/ makasih ya udah mampir

 **Yehetohorat794 :** ini udah di lanjut, meskipun lama. Makasih udah mampir.

 **Parkbaekyoda :** ini udah di lanjut. Ia FF ini udah pernah di publish di akun ini juga. Cuma karena sesuatu dan lain hal jadi saya hapus. Anggap aja ini pembaharuan FF yang lama. Saya udah ganti penname. Maksih udah mampir..

 **Asmaul husna :** ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mampir.

 **Tsuka Sara :** Semoga penasarannya sudah terobati sama part 2 ini. ya meskipun mungkin rada mengecewakan. Makasih udah mampir

 **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim :** ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah mampir.

 **Winter park chanchan :** ini udah di lanjur, makasih udah mampir.

 **Jeje jung :** hahahha… iya ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah mampir.

 **CBees :** sama-sama gila.. sama-sama absurd.. wkwkw…. Bisa jadi…bisa jadi… ini udah di lanjut. Maksih udah mampir.

 **Lala Gypsophila :** ini udah update. Tapi lama… hehehe :-D makasih udah mampir.

 **Jihyunnn :** hohoho… tau aja… ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah mampir.

 **Septianaditya:** ini udah di next. OOC banget ya karakternya si Baekhyun. Di chap ini kayaknya sifat cerewetnya muncul. Makasih udah mampir.

 **AvenAvengeline :** ini udah di lanjut. Iya, lagi suka sama sifat itu soalnya. Makasih udah mampir.

 **Swagestfemale :** ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah mampir.

 **Guest :** ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah mampir.

 **Yosh. Gak ada yang ketinggalan kan?**

 **Ok. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar kalian di kolom komentar.**

 **~~Sayonara~~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Malam itu Baekhyun kecil terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar keributan di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Perlahan bocah berusia 12 tahun itu menuruni ranjangnya seraya menggisik mata sipitnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar kedua orang tuanya saling berteriak satu sama lain. Baekhyun kecil berjalan mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di balik dinding yang membatasi ruang keluarga dan tangga._

" _Aku tidak tahu jika selama ini kau berselingkuh dengan perempuan jalang itu."_

" _Berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. kau tidak berhak memanggilnya seperti itu."_

" _Cih, bahkan kau membela perempuan itu sekarang. Apa yang dia berikan hingga kau mati-matian membelanya? Tubuhnya?"_

" _TUTUP MULUTMU HWANG TIFFANY!"_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Tidak pernah ia mendengar ayahnya membentak ibunya selama ini. Baekhyun tahu hubungan kedua orang tuanya tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah manis Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya berpisah._

" _Bahkan sekarang kau membentakku gara-gara perempuan itu. Kau benar-benar brengsek Byun Jaehyun. Aku membencimu."_

 _Baekhyun bisa melihat ibunya menangis. Selama 12 tahun hidupnya, baru pertama kali Baekhyun melihat ibunya menangis. Dan semua itu karena ayahnya._

" _Aku ingin kita bercerai."_

 _Deg_

 _Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat mendengar ucapan ibunya. Bercerai? Berarti ibu dan ayahnya akan berpisah? Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi._

" _Jangan berbicara sembarangan. Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu."_

" _Kau pikir aku sudi tinggal bersama perempuan jalang itu dalam satu atap? Lebih baik aku pergi dari pada hidup bersamamu dan perempuan itu." Tiffany beranjak meninggalkan suaminya yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Pria dewasa itu hanya menatap punggung istrinya dengan tatapan nanar dan lelah sampai punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu utama mansionnya._

 _Air mata Baekhyun mengucur semakin deras saat ia melihat ibunya pergi dari rumah mereka. Tubuh kecil itu berlari menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di ranjang king size nya. Membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan menangis sekeras yang ia bisa hingga ia lelah dan jatuh tertidur._

 _.._

 _Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun tidak mendapati ibunya berada di ruang makan. Sejak semalam ibunya tidak pulang. Baekhyun jadi malas sarapan kalau tidak ada ibunya. Dirinya bahkan hanya menatap makanan kesukaannya tanpa minat._

" _Ayah, di mana ibu?" Tubuh ayahnya sedikit tersentak saat pertanyaan itu mengalun dari bibir kecil putra kesayangannya._

" _Ibu sedang pergi sebentar." Baekhyun kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baekhyunnie kenapa tidak makan? Ayo makan. Ingin ayah suapi?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan._

" _Aku tidak ingin makan jika tidak ada ibu." Baekhyun beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan sang ayah yang terus menerus memanggilnya. Baekhyun hanya ingin ibunya. Baekhyun bukan anak bodoh. Ia tahu ayahnya berbohong._

 _.._

 _Sudah satu minggu sejak ibunya pergi. Baekhyun terus menerus bertanya perihal ibunya dan ayahnya selalu saja berkata bahwa ibunya hanya pergi sebentar. Kenapa ayahnya selalu saja berbohong padanya?_

 _Saat malam hari, maid dirumahnya terlihat sibuk menyiapkan berbagai jenis makanan. Baekhyun melirik dengan mata berbinar berbagai macam makanan dan cake yang tersaji diatas meja._

" _Bibi, kenapa bibi masak banyak sekali? Apa akan ada persta di rumah ini?" wanita berusia 50 tahunan itu tersenyum manis._

" _Tuan besar bilang, kita akan kedatangan tamu. Jadi bibi masak banyak makanan."_

" _Siapa? Apakah ibu?"_

" _Bibi tidak tahu, tuan muda. Ah, tuan besar bilang, tuan muda Baekhyun harus bersiap-siap menambut tamu bersama tuan besar. Bibi Jung sudah menyiapkan pakaian tuan muda."_

" _Eum." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Bocah itu berlari menuju kekamarnya. Seperti yang dikatakan bibi Kim, malam ini keluarganya akan kedatangan tamu. Semoga saja itu ibunya._

 _Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan pakaian kasualnya. Begitupun ayahnya. Mereka berdua kini tengah menunggu seseorang yang dikatakan ayahnya beberapa waktu lalu. Tak lama sebuah mobil mewah terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat sosok perempuan asing turun dari mobil itu. Itu bukan ibunya._

" _Selamat malam Yonhee-ya." Ucap Tuan Byun seraya memeluk perempuan itu. Baekhyun menatap tidak suka pada interaksi ayahnya yang tertlalu intim dengan perempuan asing di hadapannya._

" _Apa ini Baekhyun?" Tanyanya ramah. Entah kenapa Baekhyun memiliki feeling tidak mengenakan tentang perempuan ini._

" _Benar. Ini putraku, Baekhyun. Baekhyun, ayo beri salam pada bibi Yonhee." Baekhyun beringsut mundur dan bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya. "Maaf, Baekhyun memang anak yang pemalu. Nanti juga terbiasa."_

" _Ah, aku mengerti."_

 _.._

" _Nanti juga terbiasa." Perkataan ayahnya terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sejak siang tadi, mood Baekhyun benar-benar buruk. ibunya tidak juga pulang. Kenapa Baekhyun harus terbiasa dengan perempuan asing di hadapannya?_

 _Ayahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dengan perempuan itu. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak suka ada orang asing ditengah-tengah keluarganya. Apalagi saat ini ibunya tidak ada. Kenapa ayahnya tidak sedih bahkan saat ibunya pergi dan meminta cerai?_

" _Baekhyunnie, ada yang ingin ayah katakan padamu." Baekhyun mendongkak menatap ayahnya. Pria dewasa itu berdehem sejenak dan tanpa sungkan ia menggenggam tangan wanita asing di sampingnya. "Ayah berencana akan menikah lagi."_

 _Deg_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Yang dikatakan ayahnya seakan seperti sebuah cambuk untuknya. Menikah lagi? Saat ibunya tidak ada? Apa ayahnya bercanda?_

" _Mungkin kau terkejut. Tapi ayah sangat mencintai bibi Yonhee, dan dia akan menjadi ibumu juga." Baekhyun tidak bisa mencerna perkataan ayahnya. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca._

" _Aku tidak mau."_

" _Baekhyun."_

" _Aku tidak mau punya ibu lagi! Aku ingin ibuku kembali! Aku tidak mau perempuan itu!" Baekhyun menjerit kalap. Bahkan ayahnya pun terkejut mendengar ucapan putranya ini._

" _Baek – "_

" _Aku tidak mau! Kembalikan ibuku! Pergi kau!" Baekhyun menatap nyalang wanita asing yang kini juga tengah menatapnya terkejut._

" _Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersentak. Ayahnya membentaknya. Sesuatu yang menurut Baekhyun mustahil di lakukan oleh ayahnya, namun kini ayahnya melakukan itu. Membentak Baekhyun demi perempuan asing di sampingnya._

" _Aku benci ayah!" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Menangis sekerasnya memanggil ibunya hingga ia lelah dan tertidur._

 _.._

" _Aku sudah mengurus semua surat-suratnya. Kau tinggal tanda tangani itu sekarang. Dan hak asuh Baekhyun, ada padaku. Setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun pada perempuan itu." Ucap Tiffany seraya menyodorkan map berisi surat-surat perceraiannya._

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Baekhyun. Aku yang akan mengasuhnya."_

" _Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan perempuan jalang itu mengasuh putraku? Yang benar saja. Mau tidak mau, aku akan tetap membawa Baekhyun pergi bersamaku." Tiffany beranjak menuju kamar Baekhyun. Tanpa peduli pria yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi mantan suaminya itu memanggil namanya._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Cklek_

 _Senyum manis mengembang diwajah wanita berusia 30 tahun itu. Ia melangkah pelan menuju ranjang king size yang ditiduri putranya. Tiffany mengusap surai hitam putranya dengan lembut._

" _Maafkan ibu Baekhyunnie. Ibu janji, apapun akan ibu lakukan untuk kebahagiaanmu." Tiffany mengecup kening putranya cukup lama. Setelahnya ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaian Baekhyun dan memasukannya kedalam koper. Ia akan membawa Baekhyun pergi bersamanya._

 _Perlahan, Tiffany menggendong tubuh lelap Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar. Tepat di depan pintu, berdiri sosok suaminya._

" _Jangan gila Hwang Tiffany. Kau tidak bisa membawa Baekhyun pergi begitu saja."_

" _Minggir. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Besok, pengacaraku akan datang untuk mengambil surat-surat yang sudah kau tanda tangani."_

" _Sudah ku katakan aku tidak akan menandatangani surat itu. jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah. Tapi jangan pernah membawa Baekhyun bersamamu."_

 _Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya saat mendnegar sebuah keributan di sekitarnya. Ia sadar saat ini tengah berada di didalam gendongan seseorang._

" _Ibu."_

 _Tiffany dan suaminya terkejut mendapati Baekhyun sudah bangun._

" _Ya, sayang?"_

" _Ibu kembali." Baekhyun memeluk ibunya erat. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat merindukan ibunya._

" _Eum. Hari ini kita akan pergi."_

" _Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membawa putraku."_

" _Aku tidak peduli." Tiffany beranjak meninggalkan suaminya yang menatapnya tajam. Tanpa menunggu lama ia menarik kasar tangan itu hampir saja membuat Baekhyun jatuh dari gendongan ibunya._

" _Baekhyun, kau harus tetap tinggal bersama ayah." Baekhyun menggeleng._

" _Aku ingin bersama ibu. Aku benci ayah." Tepat setelah itu,genggaman tangan tuan Byun terlepas dari tangan Baekhyun._

..

..

Tittle : Shut Up!

Author : Sebut Saja B

Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Rate : Manis-manis kecut

Length : Sesuai Mood Saya

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Desclaimer : Semua punya saya! Hahaha! Bukan ding, mereka punya Tuhan sama diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri tak tenang ditempatnya. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut kaos hitam dan coat biru kesayangannya. Kaca mata hitam tak lupa membingkai mata sipitnya. Hari ini ibunya akan datang ke Seoul. Entah ada angin apa hingga ibunya pulang ke kampung halaman.

Tatapan menyelidik di layangkan oleh beberapa pasang mata di sampingnya. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya risih. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencungkil kedua mata orang-orang yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Apa seumur hidup mereka tidak pernah melihat pemuda tampan nan menawan seperti Baekhyun?

"Apa kau kekasih Park Chanyeol?"

Twitch

"Ekhem." Baekhyun berdehem sejenak. Pemuda manis itu menatap angkuh kedepan. Rasanya tidak sudi menatap orang yang dengan lancangnya bertanya perihal itu padanya. "Maaf agashi, kau salah orang."

"Benarkah?" Gadis di samping Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut. Sesekali ia menatap ponselnya dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Tapi kau begitu mirip dengan kekasih Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yang benar saja." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Tapi kau benar-benar mirip dengan Byun Baekhyun."

"Ya! Berhenti berbicara omong kosong mu itu." Baekhyun mendelik sebal. Pemuda itu menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan menelisik. "Lebih baik belajar yang rajin dari pada kau mengurusi orang lain." Baekhyun menatap tajam gadis yang mungkin berada 2 tingkat di bawahnya. Ah sial! Karena sibuk mengurusi bocah penggosip di sampingnya, Baekhyun jadi tidak sadar jika wajah ibunya sudah terlihat. Baekhyun buru-buru melambaikan tangannya. "Ibu! Aku di sini." Wanita yang berusia sekitar 30-an itu menoleh pada Baekhyun. Wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun itu melambaikan tangannya dan mendekati putra semata wayangnya.

"Ibu benar-benar merindukanmu, Baekhyunnie." Wanita itu memeluk sayang putranya. Sementara gadis di samping Baekhyun tadi menyaksikan dengan khidmat pertemuan antara anak dan ibu tersebut. Namun sesaat matanya membulat saat ia menyadari wanita dewasa tersebut memanggil pemuda di sampingnya dengan panggilan 'Baekhyunnie.'

"Aku benarkan, kau Byun Baekhyun! Itu tidak salah lagi. Kau Byun Baekhyun, kekasih Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berjengit saat gadis penggosip yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya berteriak seperti itu. lihatlah sekarang, bahkan hampir seluruh pengunjung bandara menatap kearahnya.

Sial!

Dengan segera Baekhyun berlari seraya mengapit lengan ibunya.

"Baekhyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan? Aduh kaki-ku." Wanita dewasa itu berlari dengan kesulitan karena heels yang di kenakannya dan juga koper besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

"Nanti saja kau marahnya, bu. Tidak ada waktu. Kita harus cepat pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini."

Baekhyun bernafas lega saat ia sudah berada di mobilnya. nafasnya terengah-engah terlihat benar-benar lelah.

"Kau hampir saja membuat kakiku patah. Dasar anak durhaka." Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Pemuda manis itu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan bandara.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya terdiam. Menikmati keheningan yang cukup menyenangkan. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri saat melihat ibunya yang benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu?" Baekhyun bermaksud membunuh keheningan dengan perbincangan ringan. Jujur saja ia sangat merindukan ibunya ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Ibu baik-baik saja. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi panggilan dari kepala sekolah karena kau berulah di sana." Baekhyun mencibir. Ibunya tetap tidak berubah. Selalu seperti itu. namun Baekhyun tahu jika itu hanya candaan ibunya.

"Benarkah? Padahal ibu sangat merindukanku, iya kan?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Hwang Tiffany – ibu Baekhyun mendengus seraya mengipasi dirinya.

"Lalu untuk apa ibu datang ke Korea jika bukan untukku? Tidak mungkin ibu datang ke Korea untuk ayah kan?"

"Ya,ya,ya. Ibu datang untukmu. Ibu benar-benar merindukan bayi ibu yang ternyata sudah dewasa. Bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih." Wanita itu tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi putranya yang kesal. Ekspresi Baekhyun entah kenapa terlihat sangat lucu.

"Ibu!"

"We? Ah aku tidak menyangka, baru beberapa minggu kau pindah, ternyata kau sudah bisa mengencani seorang artis tampan seperti Park Chanyeol. Memang tidak salah jika pesonamu itu menurun dariku. Bayangkan saja jika pesona tua Bangka itu yang menurun padamu, eww mungkin saja kau tidak semenawan dan secantik ini."

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun, bu. Dan lagi, berhenti menonton acara gossip murahan di televise! lebih baik ibu perhatikan saja perusahaan ibu dari pada mengurusi hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." Baekhyun mendengus. Meskipun ia sangat menyayangi ibunya, namun ada kalanya ia merasa kesal pada ibunya. Jika sudah menggoda dirinya tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Sudahlah, honey. Lagi pula ibu setuju jika kau berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol. Dia itu tampan dan berbakat. Di usianya yang muda ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dunia." Tifanny berucap dengan semangat. Bahkan sikap elegannya pergi entah kemana. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mendengus pelan seraya memfokuskan pandangannya kearah jalanan.

"Ah, ibu suka mobilmu. Apakah tua Bangka itu yang memlikan ini untukmu?"

"Eum. Ayah bahkan memberikan fasilitas yang mewah padaku." Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. Menjadi putra tunggal seorang Direktur perusahaan besar benar-benar menyenangkan. Meskipun ayahnya selalu membentaknya, namun pria itu amat sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Bahkan dulu saat perpisahan dengan ibunya, ayahnya menginginkannya untuk tetap tinggal bersama ayahnya, namun karena Baekhyun sudah terlanjur membenci ayahnya yang dengan teganya menyakiti ibunya, maka ia lebih memilih mengikuti ibunya.

"Setidaknya dia tetap memberimu hidup layak. Ah! Apakah wanita itu menyakitimu?" Baekhyun menoleh sekilas pada ibunya.

"Tentu saja tidak. aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya menyentuhku seujung rambutpun." Tiffany tersenyum banggap. Wanita itu mengecup pipi putranya kilat.

"Jika dia berani menyentumu sedikitpun, sudah ku pastikan hidupnya akan menderita." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti dirinya, terlebih lagi ibunya. Meskipun jika itu adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

..

..

..

"Ibu beristirahatlah. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun setelah membantu ibunya menata keperluannya di apartemen baru ibunya.

"Eum. Malam ini kau menginap di sini kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Sampai jumpa nanti, bu." Baekhyun mengecup pipi ibunya sekilas kemudia pergi meninggalkan apartemen yang ditempati ibunya. Membiarkan wanita yang amat di sayanginya beristirahat dengan tenang.

..

..

..

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya tuan Byun begitu Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku menjemput ibuku." Baekhyun menjawab datar. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan sekolahnya. malam ini ia akan menginap di apartement ibunya.

"Ibumu? Hwang Tiffany?" Baekhyun menatap datar ayahnya.

"Jangan bilang ayah sudah lupa dengan mantan istri ayah yang sudah ayah campakkan 5 tahun lalu." Tuan Byun tercekat. pria itu tak lagi bersuara. Ia bahkan tidak menegur perkataan kurang sopan putranya terhadapnya.

Tuan Byun menghela nafasnya pelan. Memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit. Mantan istrinya kini berada di Korea, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ada sedikit rasa takut jika mantan istrinya akan membawa Baekhyun pergi lagi. Namun ada setitik rasa rindu di sudut hatinya.

..

..

..

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan malam. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Baekhyun tidak merasakan masakan ibunya. Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan masakan ibunya. Wajah manisnya berseri-seri saat berbagai macam hidangan makanan khas ibunya tersaji di hadapannya. Ugh! Aromanya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun lapar.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu? kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macam di sana kan?" Tanya Tiffany seraya memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak berniat melakukan itu. lagi pula aku tidak suka tanganku kotor." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Dasar. Kau bahkan mengotori tanganmu dari dulu."

"Itukan beda, bu. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi anak yang baik. Bukankah ini keinginan ibu?" Tifanny berdecak. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Baekhyun berubah? Benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Tentu saja ibu suka. Ah ya, coba ceritakan pada ibu bagaiamana bisa kau berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendengus. Kenapa sih ibunya malah membahas hal itu. membuat mood Baekhyun buruk saja.

"Berhenti membahas itu, bu."

"Ayolah, ibu penasaran."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Dasar pelit."

..

..

..

Kehidupan Baekhyun di sekolah tidak setenang yang ia pikirkan dulu. Padahal ia sudah bertobat untuk tidak membuat masalah di sekolah. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia sendiri yang tertimpa masalah itu? hhh.. terkadang Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan hidupnya.

Sebenarnya ia masih beruntung, setidaknya dirinya tidak di serang oleh beberapa paparazzi yang haus akan berita atau yang lebih mengerikan adalah di serang oleh segerombolan penggemar berat Chanyeol. Entah kenapa membayangkannya saja membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Tidak. Jangan katakan Baekhyun penakut, jujur saja Baekhyun lebih memilih berhadapan dengan beberapa preman berbadan besar dari pada berhadapan dengan para gadis labil yang hanya bisa berteriak histeris saat mereka melihat idolanya. Itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun risih.

"Baekhyu~n!" Baekhyun tidak lagi terkejut dengan lengkingan pemuda bermata bulat ini pagi-pagi. Mungkin ini adalah kebiasaan baru si ketua kelas. "Selamat pagi Baekhyun." Ucapnya semangat. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat lesu,lunglai, dan tidak bersemangat. Padahal pagi-pagi sekali ibunya sudah membuat makanan kesukaannya. Biasanya sih itu membangkitkan semangat Baekhyun di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo." Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo banyak bercerita tentang acara music yang di bintangi oleh Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana memukaunya penampilan pemuda itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo menyayangkan karena Baekhyun tidak ikut menonton bersamanya. Namun, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus dan mengabaikan cerita Kyungsoo. Seperti masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan.

"Aku bahkan mendapat kaos bertuliskan nama Park Chanyeol. Aahhh betapa senangnya aku."

"Do Kyungsoo – "

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku bahkan tidak berminat mendengar cerita bodohmu itu." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya.

"Jahatnya." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju bangkunya. Keningnya berkerut dalam saat dilihatnya Baekhyun berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Wow." Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat matanya menatap berbagai jenis kotak kado dan beberapa bingkisan bunga serta surat yang memenuhi meja Baekhyun.

"Apa lagi ini?" Baekhyun mengerang.

"Kau memiliki banyak penggemar, Baekhyun. Waahh daebak! Ternyata mejadi kekasih Park Chanyeol bisa membuatmu terkenal." Kyungsoo menatap kado-kado tersebut dengan pandangan berbinar. Sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang malah menatap datar bingkisan-bingkisan tersebut.

"Jika kau mau, kau boleh memiliki semua itu. bunga aneh itu membuatku alergi." Baekhyun menyingkirkan beberapa ikat bunga dimejanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi ini semua untukmu."

"Justru semua ini milikku, maka terserah padaku apa yang ingin aku lakukan pada hadiah-hadiah ini. Aku berbaik hati memberikan semua ini padamu. Jika kau tidak mau kau boleh membuangnya." Baekhyun berucap santai.

"Ya! kau tidak boleh membuang hadiah yang diberikan oleh seseorang padamu. Kau benar-benar tidak menghargai usaha mereka." Kyungsoo mencibir dan Baekhyun mendelik.

"Lagi pula siapa yang minta? Aku tidak pernah meminta hadiah ini pada mereka."

"Setidaknya kau harus menghargai usaha mereka." Ucap Kyungsoo sok bijak.

"Arasseo, appa."

"Ya!"

Triing~

Dan Baekhyun bersyukur karena tidak perlu mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo yang pasti akan sangat panjang.

..

..

..

"Malam ini ada undangan perayaan ulang tahun Star 1 Magazine, dan malam ini kau harus membawa kekasihmu pergi bersama kita."

Chanyeol terlonjak begitu mendengar ucapan Suho. Pemuda pemilik setumpuk bakat itu mendelik pada sang manajer. "Kenapa aku harus menghadiri perayaan ini dengan kekasihku? Aku tidak akan pergi." Chanyeol kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada layar televise yang menayangkan film faforitnya.

"Karirmu sedang dalam puncak yang bagus. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya menghadiri perayaan itu. lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menghadiri perayaan resmi seprti ini. Jadi apa masalahmu?" Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengajak Baekhyun pergi bersamanya? Belum tentu pemuda itu mau, melihat bagaimana bencinya Baekhyun padanya.

"Aku tetap tidak akan pergi." Suho menghela nafas pelan. Benar-benar menguras otak dan pikiran jika mengurus artis labil seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Sajangnim sendiri yang meminta kau menghadiri undangan ini,Chanyeol-ah. Jadi mau tidak mau kau harus pergi." Ucap Suho final.

"Tapi aku – "

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Jam 7 nanti kau harus bersiap-siap. Dan jangan lupa ajak kekasihmu. Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus mengajaknya pergi bersamamu. Jika tidak, mungkin saja sajangnim akan memberhentikan jadwalmu untuk beberapa bulan kedepan." Chanyeol menatap Suho dengan tatapan shock. Bahkan sampai sang manajer keluar dari ruangannya pun Chanyeol tetap tak merubah ekspresinya.

Sial! Bagaimana ia bisa mengajak si tengil Byun Baekhyun itu?

"Apa yang Suho hyung lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun yang di jawab gelengan kepala dari Jong In. Tidak biasanya manajer Chanyeol berkunjung ke sekolahnya jika tidak ada hal yang begitu penting.

"Apa yang dilakukan Suho hyung disini?" Tanya Sehun seraya mendudukan bokongnya di sofa di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap arlojinya sejenak.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

..

..

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menyusuri koridor kelas 11. Tujuannya saat ini adalah kelas Byun Baekhyun.

Tap

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi di mana kelas Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol baru saja menyadari kebodohannya. Chanyeol itu pemuda tampan yang memiliki gengsi yang cukup tinggi setara dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang. Bertanya pada siswa di sekitarnya tentang kelas Baekhyun pun enggan. "Haruskah?" Chanyeol menatap sekitarnya yang hanya di kelilingi oleh para gadis dengan ponsel mahal di tangannya. Chanyeol yakin mereka tengah mengambil fotonya saat ini. ternyata menjadi idola itu ada tidak enaknya juga.

Tak sengaja mata bulatnya menemukan seorang pemuda yang pernah ia lihat bersama Baekhyun waktu itu. Biarlah, bertanya sedikit tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Permisi." Pemuda yang lebih mungil membelalakan mata bulatnya. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol takut jika matanya akan loncat keluar.

"Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol!" Pekik pemuda tersebut. Aish sial. Chanyeol kira seorang fanboy bisa lebih 'waras' dari seorang fangirl. Tapi melihat tingkahnya sepertinya sama saja.

"SStt. Jangan berteriak, okay?" Pemuda tersebut mengangguk cepat seraya menutup mulutnya. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana Byun Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Ah, dia ada di kelas."

"Bisa kau tunjukan padaku kelasmu?"

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo – pemuda itu menuntun Chanyeol emnuju kelasnya dengan semangat. Kapan lagi bisa berada sedekat ini dengan idolamu? Benar-benar jackpot!

Brak

Seisi kelas menatap terkejut kearah pintu dimana sosok tinggi Park Chanyeol berdiri di sana. beberapa gadis yang menajdi penggemar Chanyeol memekik seraya mulai memotret apapun yang dilakukan idolanya tersebut. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda itu melangkah mantap menuju bangku yang dihuni oleh seorang pemuda cantik yang kini tengah menatap ke luar jendela dengan sebuah earphone di telinganya. Sepertinya pemuda ini tipe yang tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Tap

"Ikut denganku sekarang juga." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar kelas. Tanpa peduli dengan pekikan dan umpatan pemuda manis tersebut. "Aku pinjam Baekhyun hari ini." ucap Chanyeol saat mereka berdua melewati Kyungsoo yang menatap terkejut keduanya.

"B-baiklah."

..

..

..

Baekhyun benar-benar mengumpat Chanyeol dengan sumpah serapah. Lihat saja, dengan seenaknya pemuda itu menyeretnya tanpa peduli dengan kaki Baekhyun yang tersandung sepatunya sendiri. Sial sekali! terkadang Baekhyun ingin sekali mengutuk kaki panjang Park Chanyeol!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?! Lepaskan aku!" Bahkan rontaanya pun tak dihiraukan. Dengan seenaknya Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Aduh." Baekhyun meringis saat tidak sengaja kepalanya terantuk mobil.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku." Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan sekolah. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang mengumpat di sampingnya.

"Ternyata selain brengsek, kau adalah orang pemaksa. Hentikan mobilmu sekarang, sialan."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Ingin ku cium ya?" Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

"Aku tidak sudi."

"Bahkan kau menikmatinya saat itu." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Sebagai orang yang waras, sudah seharusnya Baekhyun mengalah. Berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol benar-benar membuat kepalanya rasanya mau pecah.

"Tutup mulutmu."

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup asing dimata Baekhyun.

"Turun." Lihat bahkan caranya meminta Baekhyun turun pun sangat tidak sopan. Demi Tuhan! Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya pada si idiot ini.

"Apa kau tidak tahu cara sopan santun pada orang lain?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. cepatlah turun. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu."

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintahmu? Dengar Park, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, jadi jangan pernah libatkan aku dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Pergilah. Kau benar-benar merusak mataku." Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Pemuda ini ternyata keras kepala juga.

"Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi jangan banyak bertanya. Ikuti saja aku."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Dan aku tidak sudi jadi kekasihmu. Pergi saja sana!" Chanyeol berdecak – lagi. Menuruti kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun lama-lama bisa membuatnya terlambat. Jadi dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun. Berjalan tergesa menuju sebuah butik terkenal di perusahaannya.

"Park Chanyeol sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini!"

..

..

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir kissabelnya. Tidak ada Baekhyun benar-benar terasa sepi. Bahkan baru beberapa jam yang lalu Baekhyun pergi, tapi kenapa ia sudah merindukan pemuda itu?

"Benar-benar sangat beruntung. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya, memiliki wajah cantik, dan sekarang berkencan denga artis papan atas. Hhh.. ingin rasanya aku bertukar tempat dengannya." Kyungsoo mengaduk asal makan siangnya. Biasanya ia akan makan siang bersama Baekhyun dan bercerita banyak tentangnya.

Duk

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada segerombol gadis yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa boleh kita makan siang bersama?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya.

"Huh? Tentu."

Kyungsoo kembali pada aktifitasnya mengaduk makananya tanpa minat. Ia tidak ingin peduli pada segerombol gadis di hadapannya yang kini tengah bergosip ria entah apa yang mereka gosipkan.

"Hey, bukankah kau teman Byun Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya malas. Setelahnya ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali keaktifitasnya. "Apa aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa? Kalau itu merugikanku aku tidak mau."

"Tidak..tidak. Ini tidak akan merugikanmu. Percayalah."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Begini, apa kau memiliki nomor ponsel Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja aku punya. Memangnya kenapa?" salah seorang dari mereka mendengus sebal. Pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini sangat ketus.

"Bisakah kau memberikannya padaku?" Seseorang dari mereka menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. Jujur saja Kyungsoo tidak suka melihatnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Baekhyunnie akan marah padaku."

"Kau bisa katakan jika itu bukan darimu. Kami janji kami akan merahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Aku bukan tipe penghianat asal kau tahu."

"Ck. Kau ini pelit sekali."

"Tapi bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Baekhyun?" Seseorang dari mereka menyodorkan sebuah kado yang dibungkus denagn cantiknya. Ada beberapa pita sebagai hiasan di sekelilingnya.

"Baekhyunnie tidak suka hadiah. Tapi jika kau memberikannya untukku, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya."

"Ck. Bermimpi saja kau. sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Kyungsoo mencibir melihat segerombolan gadis itu pergi dengan bersungut-sungut.

..

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat beberapa penata rias menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan yang Baekhyun yakini tempat untuk merias para artis. Beberapa wanita dengan make up tebal itu membuat Baekhyun takut juga risih. Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti wanita penggoda.

"Kalian harus membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Aku tidak ingin dia mempermalukan aku di pesta nanti. Mungkin saja di poles sedikit si itik buruk rupa akan menjelma menjadi angsa yang cantik."

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan saat mengingat ucapan Park Chanyeol sebelum wanita-wanita ini menariknya kesini. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memukul wajah jelek Chanyeol dengan sepatu mahalnya.

"Jangan menyentuh wajahku." Baekhyun mendelik tak suka saat seorang wanita hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

"Jika kami tidak menyentuh wajahmu, bagaiamana bisa kami meriasmu, cantik? Jadi diam saja, atau kalau tidak kami akan memperkosamu disini."

' _Wanita tua sialan maki'_ Baekyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat wanita-wanita tua itu mengacak-acak wajahnya.

"Kupikir merubah warna rambutmu akan terlihat bagus. Ini akan sangat cocok dengan pakaian yang kau pakai."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Jangan menolak, sayang. Kau akan terlihat sangat cantik." Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat wanita tua itu memangginya dengan sebutan sayang. Sial sekali, dirinya bahkan tidak bisa bergerask karena dua pria berbadan besar menahan tubuhnya.

 _Park Chanyeol sialan!_

..

..

"Ini undangan masuknya. Pastikan kekasihmu ikut bersamamu. Disana juga aka nada beberapa pengusaha dan juga artis lainnya. Jadi nikmati pestamu." Suho menyodorkan sebuah undangan berwarna perak kehadapan Chanyeol.

"Hyung tidak usah khawatir. Dia bahkan sudah ada di sini."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan pergi juga?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan pergi bersama Yixing." Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas. Ia kenal dengan pemuda bernama Yixing itu. seorang artis berbakat asal China yang satu manajemen dengannya. Suho membolak balikan majalah yang ia pegang. Majalah yang membahas tentang skandal Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kudengar dari beberapa awak media, seseorang yang kau sebut sebagai kekasihmu itu adalah putra tunggal direktur Byun Corp. Perusahaan terbesar ke-2 di Korea."

"Aku tahu itu. Sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan ayahnya."

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak, hanya mendengar dari beberapa penggosip."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi menemui sajangnim. Jangan sampai terlambat."

..

..

Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu riasan di wajahnya selesai. Pemuda manis itu menatap sekeliling dan tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain dirinya. Baekhyun meraih poselnya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk yang hampir semua dari Kyungsoo. Ada apa si ketua kelas itu mengiriminya pesan sebanyak ini?

' **Baekhyunnie, aku kesepian** **'**

' **Baekhyunnie, aku merindukanmu T_T'**

' **Baekhyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Park Chanyeol?'**

' **Baekhyunnie, tadi ada segerombol gadis meminta nomor ponselmu. Tapi aku tidak memberikannya karena takut kau marah. Bukankah aku sahabat yang baik?'**

' **Baekhyunnie, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku T_T'**

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan yang tidak penting dari sahabatnya itu. apa-apan dia?

"Aku tidak menyangka riasan ini bisa membuatmu seperti orang gila." Baekhyun mendongkak dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri di belakangnya lengkap dengan setelan jas formalnya yang sangat pas ditubuh tingginya. Seketika tatapan datar dan dingin ia layangkan. "Wow, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? hati-hati kau bisa melubangi kaca itu jika kau menatapku setajam itu."

"Aku bahkan berharap bisa melubangi kepalamu yang tak berotak itu." Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu? Terlihat sedikit bagus." Baekhyun berdecih.

"Apapun akan menjadi sempurna jika terpasang di tubuhku. Tidak sepertimu." Wow ternyata si Byun muda ini memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi.

"Ya..ya..ya..terserah kau saja. Sekarang ikut denganku." Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kelau dari tempat itu.

"Ya! berhenti menarik tanganku!"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak peduli pada hal itu.

..

..

..

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun dengan tenang. Pemuda mungil itu kini tengah memilih pakaian yang akan di kenakannya di pesta nanti. Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. 30 menit lagi sebelum acara di mulai.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya tak sabar. Kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali?

"Hey bocah! Kenapa lama sekali?" Chanyeol berseru tak sabar. Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dengan stelan jas formal berwarna putih gading. Sangat pas di tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan warna rambut Baekhyun yang membuat wajah anak itu semakin cerah. Beberapa saat Chanyeol tertegun menatap paras Baekhyun yang ia akui sangat indah.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan mesummu itu. Kau membuatku jijik." Chanyeol mendengus. Secantik apapun Baekhyun, tapi sifat sombongnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, kita harus pergi. Aku tidak ingin terlambat hanya gara-gara menunggu itik lelet sepertimu." Berada di dekat Chanyeol benar-benar membuat emosinya nak secara drastis. Ayolah, jangan sampai dirinya yang asli keluar.

Dugh

"Arrgghh"

"Rasakan itu, idiot." Baekhyun melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya menendang tulang kering Chanyeol dengan sepatu lancipnya.

"Kerdil sialan."

..

..

Sebuah gedung tempat diadakannya pesta terlihat ramai oleh para undangan. Beberapa artis terkenal dan juga pengusaha terkenal berada di ruangan itu. jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukai tempat formal seperti ini. Baekhyun lebih suka berada di club dan menari sepuasnya.

"Selamat datang, Park Chanyeol. Aku sangat senang kau bisa meluangkan waktumu untuk datang kepestaku." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Ia harus benar-benar menajga image nya di hadapan public. "Apa ini kekasihmu?" Pria dewasa itu menunjuk Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"Ah, iya. Ini kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol, namun si Park sialan itu malah semakin mengencangkan genggamannya sampai-sampai rasanya tangan Baekhyun mau patah saja. Lihat saja tangan raksasanya itu. bahkan tangan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki kekasih secantik ini. silahkan masuk dan nikmati pestanya." Chanyeol mengangguk. Pemuda tampan itu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun memasuki ruangan yang sudah di huni oleh para undangan dan juga beberpa paparazzi.

"Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?" Tanya seorang paparazzi. Seketika mereka (para paparazzi) mengerubungi Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Chanyeol-ssi apa yang bersamamu ini adalah kekasihmu?"

"Sejak kapan kalian mulai berkencan?"

"Chanyeol-ssi kudengar kekasihmu adalah putra tunggal Byun Corp?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang hal itu?"

Baekhyun mendesis saat berkali-kali blitz kamera menerpa wajahnya. Ia benci ini. pemuda manis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Singkirkan mereka dari hadapanku."

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tidak menyukai ini. para paparazzi yang haus berita ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkan para idola bernafas dengan tenang.

"Maaf kami harus pergi." Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan para paparazzi yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

..

..

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku." Chanyeol mendengus seraya melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak menyebalkan, mungkin Chanyeol akan sangat betah memeluk pinggang Baekhyun lama-lama. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Ck. Memangnya siapa yang mau memeluk pinggang gendut seperti itu lama-lama? Benar-benar tidak menarik."

Twitch

Kening Baekhyun berkedut. Sial. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk benar-benar menghajar Park Chanyeol setelah ini.

Baekhyun memilih diam. Pemuda manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang sudah di sediakan khusus untuk para tamu undangan.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap beberapa tamu undangan yang mulai berdatangan memenuhi ruangan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat beberapa idola pria melirik kearahnya. Apa seumur hidupnya mereka tidak pernah melihat makhluk semenawan Baekhyun?

"Tidak baik jika kau sendirian disini dan mengabaikan kekasihmu." Baekhyun mendengus saat dengan seenak jidatnya Chanyeol duduk disampingnya. "Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai."

Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol. Menaggapi ucapan pemuda idiot itu hanya akan membuat emosinya memuncak. Jadi Baekhyun lebih memilih menatap tanpa minat pada orang-orang yang berdiri di atas panggung.

Baekhyun benar-benar akan mati kebosanan di tempat ini. music dansa mengalun lembut. Beberapa tamu undangan mulai berdansa bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Namun Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu lebih memilih menikmati anggurnya dari pada melakukan hal seperti itu. Lagi pula mana mau dia berdansa dengan si idiot Park Chanyeol.

"Ah sial. Aku bisa mati kebosanan di tempat ini."

Baekhyun melirik arloji mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Belum terlalu larut sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak betah berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. manic matanya melirik pada sekumpulan orang-orang yang tengah berdansa mencari sosok Chanyeol yang ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hei." Baekhyun menarik kemeja Chanyeol untuk menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Dan berhasil. Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Apa? Kau ingin berdansa bersamaku?" Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Oh, ya sudah pulang saja sendiri. Aku masih ingin menikmati pesta ini." Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Pemuda manis itu menengadahkan tangannya. "Apa? Kau minta uang padaku?"

"Berikan kunci mobilmu." Kening Chanyeol berkerut.

"Untuk apa? Apa kau berniat menggunakan mobilku?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku menggunakan mobilku. Dan aku tidak mau naik taxi." Chanyeol berdecak. Pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu pada teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang."

..

..

..

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu membawaku ketempat membosankan seperti ini? kau pikir siapa kekasihmu? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi menjadi kekasihmu. Kenapa kau tidak menyewa perempuan lain saja untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sudah memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

"Kau benar. Makanya aku tidak ingin membuatnya mati kebosanan di tempat ini." Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya.

"Kau memanfaatkanku?" Chanyeol mengedikan bahu acuh.

Baekhyun geram. Benar-benar geram. Berani-beraninya si idiot ini memanfaatkan dirinya. Dia pikir siapa yang sedang di permainkannya ini? Apa Baekhyun terlihat seperti mainan?

"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol. Mati kau!"

Grep

"Aarrgghh! Lepaskan tanganmu! Ash sial, rambutku. Lepaskan tanganmu, brengsek."

"Rasakan ini!"

"Ya! apa kau ingin kita mati karena kecelakaan?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Baekhyun benar-benar mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Mobil yang di kendarai Chanyeol jadi melaju tak beraturan. Hingga tiba-tiba mobil mewah itu menabrak tiang di trotoar.

Brak

Baekhyun terkejut. Apalagi Chanyeol? Chanyeol buru-buru turun dari mobilnya. mata bulatnya membulat sempurna. Mobil mewah yang baru beberapa hari Chanyeol dapatkan kini terlihat mengenaskan. Kap depan mobil mewahnya rusak dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Aarrgghh mobilku!" Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang juga turun dari mobilnya. "Lihat! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Mobilku.. Ya Tuhan."

"K-kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau yang mengendarai mobilmu."

"Ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak merusak konsentrasiku dengan menyerangku tadi!" Baekhyun mendelik tak suka saat Chanyeol membentaknya.

"Siapa suruh kau memanfaatkanku? Kau pikir aku suka? Diseret seenaknya untuk mengikuti acara membosankan seperti itu? Bertindak sebagai kekasihku? Sial sekali aku jika memiliki kekasih gila sepertimu!"

Chanyeol melayangkan tangannya hendak memukul Baekhyun. Namun tangannya tertahan di udara.

"Apa? Kau ingin memukulku? Ayo pukul saja." Baekhyun menyodorkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ah. Sial." Chanyeol mengumpat. "Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus tanggung jawab karena gara-gara kau mobilku rusak."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan smartphonenya untuk menghubungi supir pribadi keluarganya.

"Ya!" Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah merusak mobilku. Atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi dengan tuduhan merusak barang orang lain dan juga kekerasan fisik." Baekhyun berdecih.

"Geure, lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Ah.. masukan ini sebagai tuduhanmu." Baekhyun memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol dan melompat, menyundul wajah Chanyeol dengan kepalanya.

Duk

"Arrgghh!"

"Ini balasan karena kau sudah memanfaatkanku, brengsek." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengerang menahan sakit di matanya. Oh sial! Matanya berdenyut sakit. Pasti keesokan harinya akan muncul lebam biru.

"Dasar Byun Baekhyun brengsek."

Dugh

"Arrgghh sial." Kali ini Chanyeol memegang kakinya yang berdenyut karena menendang ban mobilnya. "Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua yang kau lakukan terhadapku, Byun Baekhyun. Tunggu saja pembalasanku."

..

..

..

TBC

~B~

25 Oktober 2015

Eum, hai.. #lambaicanggung# udah lama gak ketemu sama FF ini. hehe.. maaf ya karena updatenya lama banget. Maklum, beberapa bulan ini saya males sekali buka laptop.

Saya gak pe de buat publish part ini. entahlah, saya merasa part ini kurang maksimal.

Ah ya, tentang masa lalu Baekhyun yang benci ayahnya udah ada ya, meskipun hanya sekilas dan semoga jelas. Kalau kurang jelas pake kacamata aja. #plak

Untuk readers yang request FF GS, maaf banget saya gak bisa kabulin. Entah kenapa kurang nge-feel aja kalau bikin FF GS. Jadi sekali lagi maaf ya,, saya suka karakter Baekhyun sebagai laki-laki ketimbang perempuan.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang udah mau baca FF ini, kalian luar biasa #tebarconfetty

Okay, see you next chap.

 **p.s. yang mau chat sama saya perihal ff saya, silahkan di infite 5816647D, atau yang punya LINE :justbi92,**

Yang mau aja. Yang gak juga gak apa-apa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Shut Up!**

 **Author : Sebut Saja B**

 **Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Rate : Manis-manis kecut**

 **Length : Sesuai Mood Saya**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance, BL**

 **Desclaimer : Semua punya saya! Hahaha! Bukan ding, mereka punya Tuhan sama diri mereka sendiri.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH ALL OF CARACTER IN HERE!**

 **PLAGIAT? GET OUT!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak menghadiri perayaan Star 1 Magazine, banyak beredar foto 'mesra' Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di media. Berita tersebut beredar luas di media sosial dan banyak diperbincangkan oleh para penggemar.

Seperti saat ini, pada jam istirahat sebagian besar berkumpul di cafeteria sekolah dan bergosip tentang artis idola mereka yang sedang naik daun atau yang terkena skandal seraya menikmati makan siang.

"Lihat, bahkan para natizen memuji dirimu. Kau benar-benar terlihat menawan dengan rambut barumu."

Baekhyun meniup asal poninya. Sejak pagi tadi, temannya ini terus menerus mengoceh perihal berita dirinya semalam.

"Aku tahu. Bahkan aku lebih tampan dari idolamu yang idiot itu."

"Ya! jangan memanggilnya begitu. Kau tidak tahu saja pesona Park Chanyeol itu begitu mematikan." Baekhyun berdecih seraya menyeruput susu stroberinya.

"Kau sama saja idiotnya dengan idolamu. Kalian berdua sungguh sangat cocok jika bersama." Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. semakin hari mulut Baekhyun semakin pedas saja.

"Ayolah Baek, apa kau tidak senang dikenal oleh banyak orang? Diluar sana banyak sekali orang yang mengantri ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Kau bahkan mengalahkan ribuan fans Chanyeol di luar sana. Seharusnya kau bangga."

"Dari pada merasa bangga. Rasanya aku ingin sekali meremukan tulang seseorang saat ini. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat kesal dengan si idiot itu."

"Kau terlihat seperti psikopat,Baek. Dan juga, berhenti menyebutnya idiot." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kenapa sih temannya ini senang sekali menyebut Chanyeol idiot? Biar begitu, Chanyeol kan tampan dan juga berbakat.

"Ya..ya..ya kalian sama saja." Baekhyun mendengus.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang siswa popular sekaligus bintang idola, terkadang mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan tanpa takut dengan omelan guru.

Sejak insiden 'penyerangan' semalam, disinilah Chanyeol berada. Diapartement mewahnya bersama dua sahabat serta manajernya.

"Kali ini, kenapa lagi dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau suka sekali melukai wajahmu huh?" Omel Suho seraya berkacak pinggang dihadapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda itu tengah sibuk mengompres wajahnya yang lebam akibar 'serangan' Baekhyun semalam.

"Untung saja tidak ada paparazzi di sana. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi, pasti media akan sangat gempar. Seorang Park Chanyeol di serang kekasihnya sendiri. Benar-benar menggelikan." Sehun dan Jong In tertawa bersama.

"Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana ganasnya dia. Aish aku seperti berhadapan dengan seekor singa. Ash sial, mataku."

"Kali ini apa masalah kalian, huh? Apakah kau menciumnya di depan penggemar lagi?" Suho masih betah mengomeli artisnya. Entah kenapa belakangan ini Chanyeol senang sekali membuat masalah.

"Bukankah itu hal wajar untuk dilakukan sepasang kekasih? Ku pikir itu tidak masalah." Timpal Jong In.

"Itu benar. Bukannya berciuman adalah hal wajar untuk sepasang kekasih? Kupikir dia terlalu kejam jika memukulmu hanya karena hal seperti itu."

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyerangku dan merusak mobilku. Belum puas dia merusak mobilku, bahkan dia memukul wajahku. Dasar kerdil sialan. Awas saja kau, aku akan membuatmu mederita."

"Jangan berbuat gegabah. Sedikit kau melakukan kesalahan, maka karirmu akan hancur." Nasehat Suho. "Aku akan kekantor, aku akan menyusun ulang jadwalmu. Mungkin ada beberapa skedul yang harus diundur karena kau terluka. Istirahatlah, aku sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah perilah ketidak hadiranmu." Setelahnya, Suho benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jong In, keduanya tengah sibuk dengan video game di tangan mereka.

"Sehun, Jong In."

"Hm?"

"Bisa aku minta tolong pada kalian berdua?"

Sehun menghentikan permainannya. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. "Apa?"

"Bawa Byun Baekhyun kehadapanku." Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. "Ash, sial. Mataku." Chanyeol merutuk karena matanya kembali berkedut. 'Kau akan membalas setiap perbuatanmu padaku, Byun Baekhyun.'

..

..

..

Keadaan cafeteria sekolah yang semula ramai tiba-tiba hening saat dua pemuda tampan yang cukup popular memasuki kantin. Sebenarnya bukan baru kali ini saja keduanya memasuki kantin, namun perlakuan penggemar selalu seperti itu. mematung saat sang idola mendekati mereka.

Mereka – Sehun dan Jong In melangkah menuju sebuah meja yang sudah di huni oleh dua pemuda berawak mungil yang tengah berbincang. Tidak..tidak.. tapi hanya satu dari mereka yang berbicara sedangkan pemuda yang lain hanya mendengar tanpa minat. Sepertinya mereka masih belum menyadari keberadaan kedua pemuda tampan yang menghampiri meja mereka.

Duk

Kyungsoo menghentikan ocehannya saat dirasa seseorang duduk disampingnya. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu menatap bingung dua orang pemuda yang dengan tanpa izin duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendengus malas. Ia ingat dua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Mereka adalah pelayan pribadi Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian teman Park Chanyeol? Aku sering melihat kalian bersama Park Chanyeol." Ah, Baekhyun lupa bagaimana sifat temannya ini jika sudah berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Ya. kami adalah teman Chanyeol."

"Ahh.. ternyata benar kata – "

"Apa mau kalian?" Baekhyun dengan cepat memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu apa yang akan di ucapkan temannya ini.

"Ah, benar. Aku hampir saja lupa. Kau bisa ikut kami sebentar." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena ini adalah perintah."

"Apa si idiot itu yang menyuruh kalian? Hah, aku tidak percaya jika si idiot itu memiliki kacung yang setia." Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuat kening Jong In berkedut. Pantas saja Chanyeol jadi seperti itu. ternyata selain sikapnya yang kasar, uapannya juga sangat tajam.

"Ya! kami bukan kacung." Jong In jelas tak terima. Mana mau dirinya disebut sebagai kacung si Park Chanyeol yang terkadang sangat menyebalkan itu?

" _Whatever_." Sehun menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang tak pernah dipikir itu. yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah membawa Baekhyun kehadapan Chanyeol.

Tap

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perdebatan kalian. Yang jelas kau harus ikut aku sekarang." Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Sehun menarik lengan kurus pemuda itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Ya! Sehun! Tunggu aku!" Jong In menggerutu. Pemuda tampan itu menatap kearah pemuda mungil yang menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung dan polos. "Ah, ya. Siapa namamu?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku?" Jong In mengangguk. Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat raut bingung dan polos pemuda dihadapannya. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, pemuda ini manis juga. "A-aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo-ssi, aku Jong In. Kim Jong In. ah, Kami pinjam temanmu sebantar. Tak apa kan?" Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa manis." Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya saat Jong In mencubit pipi _chubby_ nya.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya jantungku berdetak kencang?' Tanpa di sadari wajah manis Kyungsoo merona.

..

..

"Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana, brengsek?" BAekhyun terus menerus meronta saat Sehun membawanya ke parkiran. Meskipun tubuhnya kecil, tapi tenaganya besar juga. Sampai-sampai Sehun benar-benar mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menyeret Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi saja dengan mudah dilumpuhkan, apalagi dirinya? Membayangakannya saja Sehun jadi merinding. Untung saja Luhan-nya adalah pemuda imut yang manis dan menggemaskan. Meskipun pemuda mungil dihadapannya ini sangat manis, tapi tetap saja ada sisi menyeramkannya. Auranya saja sedingin es.

"Aku minta maaf Baekhyun-ssi. Tapi kau harus tetap ikut denganku." Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, Sehun segera menginjak pedal gas, takut jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba melompat keluar.

Sementara tak jauh dari parkiran, Jong In berlari kencang seraya memanggil nama Sehun.

"Ah, sial. Si brengsek itu meninggalkanku."

..

..

..

Chanyeol duduk dengan santai di seraya menonton acara music kesukannya. Kedua kakinya ditumpukkan diatas meja. Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti seseorang. Kira-kira bagaimana wajahnya nanti ya?

Chanyeol buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. Pemuda tampan ini meneliti seluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Dengan segera, Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya. Membuka lebar lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan hampir setengah isinya. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan mencocokkannya dengan tubuhnya.

Tak lama, Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya. "Kenapa aku melakukan ini semua?" Chanyeol melempar potongan pakaian di tangannya keatas ranjang. "Aku hanya akan menemui si kerdil itu di rumahku dan bukan pergi berkencan bersama seorang gadis." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga kusut. "Sial."

Chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya namun sebelumnya ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau terlihat memalukan di hadapan si kerdil bermulut pedas itu. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya di injak-injak lagi. Sudah cukup. Chanyeol tidak akan kalah lagi dari Baekhyun. Dari segi ukuran tubuh saja sudah jauh berbeda. Tubuh Chanyeol tinggi dan berotot. Sedangkan Baekhyun, bertubuh pendek dan berbokong padat seperti wanita. Tentu saja dari segi kekuatanpun berbeda.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan tak sabar kedatangan Sehun yang membawa Bekhyun bersamanya. Sesekali Chanyeol menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding apartementnya seraya menggigit kepalan tangannya.

"Kenapa Sehun lama sekali? aku sudah tidak sabar melihat si kerdil itu dengan wajah terkejutnya. Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut di bawah tubuh – " Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. Pemuda itu menggerutu seraya memukul kecil kepalanya. "Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran hal seperti itu? sial!"

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang pada malam dimana ia mengajak Baekhyun keperayaan ulang tahun perusahaan Star 1 Magazine. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika pada malam itu Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat mempesona. Sungguh cantik melebihi model majalah-majalah dewasa yang sering ia lihat.

Wajah kecil dan mulus seperti kulit bayi, bibir tipis berwarna merah merona yang menggoda untuk di kecup, mata sipit berhias eyeliner hingga membuatnya tampak tajam dan menawan, tubuh kecil dan ramping yang sangat pas jika di peluk.

Memikirkan tubuh Baekhyun membuat otak Chanyeol berpikir kemana-mana. Bagaimana jika tubuh kecil itu terperangkap dibawah tubunya, dan juga jari-jari lentik itu menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya serta –

Ting tong

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar saat suara bel apartementnya berbunyi. Setidaknya Chanyeol bersyukur karena suara itu kembali menyadarkannya dari pikiran mesum tentang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pintu. Pemuda tampan itu berdehem sejenak merileks-kan tubuhnya yang semula tegang. Mana mau dirinya terlihat gugup dihadapan Baekhyun? Hell! Chanyeol itu artis papan atas dengan ribuan penggemar diseluruh dunia. Untuk apa ia gugup dihadapan makhluk kerdil bermulut pedas seperti Baekhyun? Bahkan dirinya sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan ribuan penggemar diatas panggung.

Cklek

"Aku sudah membawanya padamu. Jadi sekarang aku akan pergi. Luhannie sudah menghubungiku dari tadi karena aku membolos. Sekarang aku tidak lagi ikut campur pada urusanmu." Sehun segera pergi setelah membawa Baekhyun kehadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum – menyeringai pada Baekhyun. "Selamat datang di rumahku, Byun Kerdil Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Entah kenapa berhadapan dengan pemuda ini membuat amarahnya naik dengan cepat. Pemuda mungil itu berbalik hendak pergi sebelum tangan panjang Chanyeol menarik kerah belakang seragam Baekhyun dan menariknya memasuki apartementnya.

"Mau kemana kau, hm?"

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku, brengsek!" Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh seragamnya. "Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?" Chanyeol bersedekap seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun "Kau." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak lama tawa keras menggelegar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu menyukaiku. Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik pada orang idiot dan sombong sepertimu."

"Huh, percaya diri sekali kau. Kau pikir aku menyukaimu? Menyukai lelaki kerdil bermulut pedas dan suka memukul orang sembarangan sepertimu? Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang berdada rata sepertimu."

Jika saja ini adalah dunia animasi, sudah pastilah asap mengepul dari lubang diwajah Baekhyun. Apa yang dikatakan Park Chanyeol terhadapnya adalah penghinaan besar-besaran. Apalagi sekarang pemuda ini menculiknya.

"Ya! memangnya siapa yang mau padamu? Aku berani bertaruh, tidak ada satupun gadis yang mau menjadi kekasih orang idiot dan gila sepertimu. Bahkan penggemarmu hanya berisi kumpulan gadis labil yang bisanya berteriak dan bersik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat darimu. Benar-benar menggelikan."

Twitch

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang kepanasan. Perkataan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat kepalanya mendidih. Wajah manisnya benar-benar tidak sinkron dengan perilakunya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Byun. Sekarang kau berada diwilayahku dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun diwilayahku. Kau mengerti." Baekhyun mencibir pelan. "Ah, mataku." Chanyeol menyentuh area lebam di sekitar mata kirinya. "Kau!" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya hingga pemuda manis itu berjengit kaget. "Lihat! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada wajah tampanku? Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Baekhyun bersedekap seraya mencibir. Chanyeol kesal. Sangat kesal. maka dengan satu tarikan, Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun di dinding terdekat.

"Tentu saja kau harus peduli. Gara-gara lebam sialan ini, aku harus membatalkan seluruh jadwalku. Yang harus bertanggung jawab atas cidera ini tentu saja kau. Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap dengan suara rendah. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Y-ya, jauhkan wajah jelekmu dariku." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Nafas hangat Chanyeol membelai wajahnya hingga tanpa sadar wajah manis Baekhyun merona.

"Bagaimana jika wajah ini – " Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang benar-benar lembut. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah merasakan kulit selembut ini. " – kujadikan seperti ini." Chanyeol menunjuk mata kirinya yang membiru. Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Selama hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukai wajah cantiknya.

"Menjauh dariku." Baekhyun mendorong keras tubuh Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Coba saja jika kau bisa. Aku bahkan pernah menghabisi 5 orang berbadan lebih besar darimu hanya dalam satu kali tendangan. Jika kau ingin mencoba silahkan saja. Aku tidak keberatan mencobanya disini. Lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak mencobanya."

Chanyeol benar-benar muak dengan kesombongan Baekhyun. Bahkan kesombongannya melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. Chanyeol bersedekap menatap intens Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan dagu terangkat keatas. Pose menantang yang sering ia perlihatkan saat melawan musuhnya di sekolahnya yang dulu.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak akan kalah kali ini." Chanyeol maju selangkah demi selangkah hingga ujung sendalnya menyentuh ujung sepatu Baekhyun. "Lakukan saja."

Meskipun terkenal dengan sikap arogansinya yang tinggi, namun jika ditatap seintens dan sedekat ini tentu saja membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Jadi, pemuda mungil itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain yang penting tidak bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. kau terlihat seperti maniak."

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas kau harus bertangung jawab atas perbuatanmu padaku." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah puluhan kali Baekhyun mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut besar Chanyeol. Hal itu membuatnya benar-benar muak. Memangnya Baekhyun menghamili anak gadis apa? Kenapa harus bertanggung jawab, terlebih kepada Park Chanyeol?

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau, atau aku akan – "

"Akan?"

"Memperkosamu disini." Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Ancaman macam apa itu? Memangnya Beekhyun ini anak gadis apa?

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tuli Byun Baekhyun? Jika kau menolak aku akan benar-benar memperkosamu di sini."

Baekhyun berdecih sinis. "Jangan bercanda Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan – "

Bruk

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memojokkannya ke dinding. Bahkan saat ini wajah Chanyeol berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bergerak sedikit saja maka tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"M-mau apa kau?" Baekhyun bergerak gelisah ditempatnya karena Chanyeol menahan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Berada di posisi ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun gugup. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Aku benci penolakan, Byun Baekhyun. Jadi jangan pernah coba untuk melawanku." Chanyeol semakin memojokkan tubuh Baekhyun kedinding dibelakangnya. "Dan juga, aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. Jadi – " Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun. " – lakukan apapun yang aku inginkan." Sial. Kenapa dirinya menjadi gugup seperti ini?Aapa-apaan wajah si Park itu? biasanya selalu wajah idiotnya yang ia lihat. Namun sekarang? Tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi itu entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun gugup. "Kau mengerti?" Lirih Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa kulit lehernya.

"Nnghh"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun. Apa ia tidak salah dengar tadi? Baekhyun seperti…mendesah?

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah tampannya. Sekarang ia tahu titik lemah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Jadi, bagaimana Byun Baekhyun?" Kali ini Chanyeol mengusap pelan titik tersebut.

"A..aku..nggh..bisa kau lepaskan hhh tanganmu?" Baekhyun berucap dengan susah payah karena Chanyeol terus menerus mengusap titik sensitifnya.

"Kenapa heum? Bukankah kau menyukainya? Ada apa dengan wajahmu, heum? Apa kau lemah terhadap ini? aku tidak akan melepaskan ini sebelum kau melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun. Menyesap wangi parfume yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat gigi tumpul Chanyeol menggigit lehernya seperti vampire yang hendak menghisap darah korbannya.

Chanyeol terkejut atas apa yang telah ia lakukan saat ini. Sisi lain dirinya mencoba menolak dengan keras perlakuannya pada Baekhyun saat ini. Namun sisi lain dirinya tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun. Aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Hingga tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah menancapkan gigi tumpulnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun kemudian menyesapnya hingga meninggalkan bercak merah dan deretan gigi yang melingkar di sisi leher kirinya.

Sial. Jika saja Baekhyun dalam keadaan 'baik' mungkin saja saat ini dirinya sudah menghabisi si idiot Park Chanyeol. Namun sialnya, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tahu titik lemah di tubuhnya.

"B-baik. hhh.. aku akan melakukan apapun. Jadi nngh lepaskan aku." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum puas. Sementara Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Jadilah anak yang baik, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa di ruang santai.

Baekhyun menatap tajam punggung Chanyeol. Sial. Baekhyun mengerang seraya mengusap lehernya yang tadi sempat disentuh Chanyeol. Rasa sakit akibat gigitan Chanyeol masih terasa. Bahkan mungkin meninggalkan tanda berupa deretan gigi ataupun bercak merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ia bersumpah Park Chanyeol tidak akan bisa lagi menyentuhnya.

..

..

..

Sejak pulang dari sekapan Chanyeol, mood Baekhyun sangat buruk. terlalu buruk malah. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol terhadapnya membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin mematahkan hidung si tinggi menyebalkan itu. Sial sekali. Dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika seseorang menyentuh lehernya. Entahlah, menurut Baekhyun itu terlalu aneh.

Wajah Baekhyun berlipat-lipat kusutnya saat mengingat jika ia akan menyanggupi apapun yang diminta Chanyeol. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menjadi babu? Hell! Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang terhormat menjadi pesuruh si idiot Park? Lebih baik Baekhyun menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han atau menjatuhkan diri dari atas namsan tower. Demi Tuhan! Harga diri yang selama ini di junjung tinggi olehnya harus kandas begitu saja dihadapan Park Chanyeol?

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang? Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar omelan nenek sihir bermuka dua ini.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku harus peduli karena kau masih menyandang marga suamiku."

Baekhyun menatap tidak suka pada wanita dihadapannya. Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati si wanita seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Dengar Yeohee-ssi, Jangan pernah bersikap seolah kau adalah penguasa dirumah ini. Seharusnya kau sadar akan posisimu sebagai apa di rumah ini. seharusnya kau sadar siapa dirimu. Aku melakukan apapun tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Marga suamimu? Kau pikir kau siapa? Dibandingkan dirimu, aku lebih berhak atas apapun disini. Dirumah ini, kau hanya sebagai parasit yang menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain."

Yonhee membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat menahan emosi. Mata yang berbalut _make up_ itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Jaga ucapanmu Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alis matanya. "We? Kau tersinggung?" Yonhee menatap tajam Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya terangkat hendak melayangkan tamparan ke wajah manis Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh wajah mulus Baekhyun, Baekhyun lebih dulu menahan tangan Yonhee. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu ini." Baekhyun menyentakkan tangan Yonhee hingga wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Kuperingatkan kau, jangan pernah ikut campur apapun yang aku lakukan. Dan juga jangan pernah membuat moodku semakin buruk jika kau tidak ingin sakit hati. Kau mengerti, Yonhee-ssi?" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Selama ayahnya menikah dengan Yonhee, Baekhyun tidak pernah memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan ibu. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sudi memanggil wanita penggoda itu dengan sebutan ibu. Jika tidak ada ayahnya, Baekhyun memanggil Yonhee hanya dengan namanya saja. Katakan saja Baekhyun tidak sopan atau kurang ajar. Baginya wanita iblis yang berpura-pura menjadi malaikat itu tidak pantas diperlakukan secara hormat olehnya.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang king size nya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Itu artinya makan malam sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu. Ayahnya juga belum kembali dari kantornya. Setelah berdebat dengan wanita itu membuat mood Baekhyun berlipat ganda semakin buruk.

"Aku harus bertemu ibu." Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin saja berendam bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

..

..

..

Ting tong

Cklek

"Baekhyunnie?"

"Ibu." Baekhyun menghambur memeluk sang ibu. Jika moodnya buruk, Baekhyun akan bermanja-manja pada ibunya. Baginya, pelukan ibunya sangat menenangkan.

"Ada apa, heum? Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memeluk ibu. Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan ibu." Tiffany berdecak kecil.

"Kau terlalu asik dengan kekasihmu hingga kau mengabaikan ibu." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap kesal pada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ini.

"Ibu! Aku tidak seperti itu."

"We? Bukankah beberapa hari lalu kalian berkencan? Ibu melihatnya di televise. ah, apa ini juga karena kekasihmu?" Tiffany menunjuk rambut magenta Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat semakin seksi dan manis." Tiffany mengedipkan matanya. Menggoda putra semata wayangnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku bu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya melenggang memasuki apartement ibunya lebih dalam. "Apa ibu memasak sesuatu? Aku lapar."

"Ya. Ibu baru saja membuat sup. Kau belum makan malam?" Baekhyun menggeleng seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di ruang makan.

"Aku tidak suka makan malam dengan perempuan itu." Tiffany tahu siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Jadi, wanita itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Arasseo. Makanlah sepuasmu. Ibu membuatkan ini khusus untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Keheningan melanda beberapa saat. Baekhyun tengah menikmati makanannya dengan khidmat. Sementara ibunya menatapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Tidak terasa 17 tahun sudah terlewati dengan cepat. Baekhyun yang manja dan cengeng kini bertransformasi menjadi pemuda yang keras kepala dan kuat.

Baekhyun mendongkak menatap ibunya, keningnya mengjerut dalam saat mendapati ibunya tengah menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kenapa ibu menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ibu sangat bahagia melihat kau tumbuh dengan baik. Tidak terasa bayi kecil ibu sudah berusia 17 tahun."

"Semua karena ibu menjagaku dengan baik." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun kembali menatap ibunya. "Itu.." Tiffany menunjuk leher Baekhyun. "Ada apa dengan lehermu? Apa kau terluka?" Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya. Tepat ditempat tanda yang ia tutupi dengan plester luka.

"A-ah, ini. aku terlalu ceroboh hingga melukai diriku. Tapi ibu jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengusap lehernya gugup.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum."

"Baiklah. lain kali berhati-hatilah. Ibu yakin kau bukan orang yang ceroboh." Baekhyun mengangguk paham seraya melanjutkan makan malamnya. "Ah, malam ini kau akan menginap disini?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sedang tidak mood berada dirumah. Terlebih tidak ada ayah. Aku tidak sudi hanya berdua dengan wanita itu." Tiffany terkekeh mendengar penuturan putranya.

"Baiklah. Kau juga harus menceritakan masalahmu pada ibu. Ibu siap untuk mendengarkan."

Dan malam itu Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita pada ibunya. Tentu saja tidak dengan perkara dirinya yang menyetujui untuk mengikuti apapun keinginan Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun pemuda yang memiliki ego yang tinggi tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang menjatuhkan dirinya, meskipun itu pada ibunya sendiri.

..

..

..

"Baekhyun, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Seharian ini bahkan kau tidak tersenyum dan berbicara kepadaku." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seharian ini sepertinya mood Baekhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela. Sepertinya mulai hari ini kehidupannya akan penuh dengan tekanan. Berada di sekitar Park Chanyeol tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Bisa saja dirinya terkena darah tinggi karena terus-terusan tersulut emosi.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tahu teman Chanyeol yang seksi?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menanyakan hal itu? Baekhyun ingat. Teman Chanyeol yang tidak lebih waras dari Chanyeol. Seseorang yang menurut Baekhyun terlihat mesum (padahal benar).

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Kau menyukainya?" Mata doe Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Bahkan wajahnya sudah dihiasi rona merah tipis.

"A-aku tidak!"

"Sebaiknya begitu. Jangan pernah menyukai orang seperti itu. dia itu mesum. Tidak cocok denganmu yang polos." Ucap Baekhyun santai.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Bertanya bukan berarti menyukainya." Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan buku tulisnya. Mencatat beberapa materi yang diberikan guru Kang beberapa saat lalu di papan tulis.

Ddrrtt

Ddrrtt

Baekhyun meronggoh ponsel disakunya. Satu pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

'Temui aku di apartementku hari ini.'

Baekhyun mendengus. Dirinya tidak akan datang. Toh si Park itu tidak akan bisa membuatnya luluh seperti kemarin. Haha! Kau pikir aku bodoh?

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih bersenandung seraya menatap keluar jendela.

Drrtt

Drrtt

Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya yang kembali bergetar. Satu pesan gambar dari nomor yang sama. Kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam. Namun detik berikutnya mata sipitnya membulat sempurna. Foto laknat saat Chanyeol 'menyentuh' lehernya terpampang jelas diponselnya.

'Jika kau berani kabur akan ku pastikan foto ini terpampang di media.'

Baekhyun menggeram. Sial! Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun segera menghapus pesan tersebut dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Wajah manisnya merah padam antara malu dan marah.

"Kenapa foto itu bisa ada pada si brengsek itu?" Baekhyun mengumpat Chanyeol. Awas saja jika si Park itu berani menyebarkan foto laknat itu, Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan si idiot itu melihat matahari terbit esok hari.

..

..

..

Dug

Dug

Dug

Baekhyun tidak perlu bersikap sopan santun pada perusak hidupnya. Jadi Baekhyun menggedor pintu apartement Chanyeol dengan tak sabaran.

"Ya! ya! kau ingin merusak pintu apartementku huh?" Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas. Pemuda manis itu masuk begitu saja saat Chanyeol membuka pintu apartementnya lebih lebar.

"Jangan berbasa-basi. Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun _to the point_. Pemuda ini memang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Plok

Chanyeol menepuk tangannya satu kali.

"Sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi ya. Baiklah kalau begitu, Mulai saat ini dia adalah asisten pribadiku." Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun seraya menyeringai kecil. Sedangkan Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Asisten pribadi? Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar?

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. "Asisten pribadi?" Baekhyun memastikan. Chanyeol mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. Manis sekali hingga rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali merobek mulut besar Park Chanyeol.

Brak!

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! kau pikir kau siapa?! Dengar Park Chanyeol brengsek, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi menjadi pesuruhmu. Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan Byun Baekhyun dengan mudah? Jangan pernah bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Karena yang akan berlutut dikaki-ku adalah kau."

"We? Kau tidak mau? Apa kau ingin aku menyebarkan ini kemedia?" Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun terpaku. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun itu sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Jadi membuka aib seorang Byun Baekhyun ke public tentu saja akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun sangat menghindari hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sangat licik. Menggunakan hal seperti itu untuk memanfaatkan seseorang."

"Ya. karena itu adalah kau, jadi aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Ah ya, mulai sekarang kau adalah asisten yang merangkap sebagai kekasihku. Jadi disetiap kegiatanku kau harus ikut bersamaku." Baekhyun benar-benar ingin sekali mematahkan hidung Park Chanyeol. Jika seperti ini dirinya tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jika saja foto laknat itu tersebar, maka hancurlah harga diri yang selalu ia junjung tinggi selama ini.

"Aku sangat membencimu Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

TBC

Cuap-cuap

Chanbaek momentnya belum memuaskan. Mungkin aja chapter depan bisa lebih banyak lagi. Haha akhirnya Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik. Kira-kira sampai kapan ya Baekhyun bisa tahan sama Chanyeol? Semoga aja chap ini tidak membuat readers kecewa.

Maaf juga karena saya selalu saja telat untuk post FF ini, tapi memang beberapa bulan ini kehidupan real saya sangat sibuk dan juga saya kebanyakan nonton anime sama drama ketimbang nulis. Jadi maafkan saya.

Terima kasih untuk readers yang udah baca, review, favourite dan juga follow ff ini. meskipun ngaret mulu updatenya. Tapi karena kalian juga saya bisa lanjutin ff ini. maaf juga gak bisa balas satu-satu, yang jelas saya berterima kasih sama kalian yang sudah review #kecupreader

Udah gitu aja, _see you next chap_

~B~

sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Shut Up!**

 **Author : Sebut Saja B**

 **Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Rate : Manis-manis kecut**

 **Length : Sesuai Mood Saya**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance, BL**

 **Desclaimer : Semua punya saya! Hahaha! Bukan ding, mereka punya Tuhan sama diri mereka sendiri.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH ALL OF CARACTER IN HERE!**

 **PLAGIAT? GET OUT!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Menurut beberapa teman dekat Chanyeol, pemuda pemilik senyum menawan itu merupakan pemuda yang cukup egois. Selalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Melakukan apapun tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain terlebih dahulu. Namun menurut kebanyakan orang (penggemar) Chanyeol itu tipe pemuda yang ramah dan baik terhadap orang lain.

Menurut Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol merupakan pemuda idiot, egois, menyebalkan, dan segala sifat jelek tersemat dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun menatap datar wajah Chanyeol yang menyeringai puas. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mengenal siapa Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda berparas manis namun begitu licik. Baiklah, jika itu yang Chanyeol inginkan, Baekhyun akan mengikuti permainannya. Sedikit bermain dengan seorang artis sepertinya menarik.

"Apa kau begitu menyukaiku?" Baekhyun menatap lembut wajah tampan Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya terangkat menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Pemuda tampan itu tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan bersikap seperti ini. Namun keterkejutannya ini tak berlangsung lama. Karena jujur saja sentuhan tangan Baekhyun begitu lembut.

"Aku tahu kau bersikap seperti ini karena kau begitu menyukaiku" Baekhyun mengusap lembut rahang tegas Chanyeol. Melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol mejadi sebuah hiburan untuknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku!"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa? Bukankah aku adalah kekasihmu? Bahkan kau sendiri yang mengumumkannya pada dunia."

Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh pada Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti tidak akan menguntungkan untuknya. Dan juga kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini? Sentuhan tangan lentik Baekhyun di wajahnya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ada sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya berbisik tepat di telinga Park Chanyeol. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Park? Aku bersikap selayaknya seorang kekasih. Seharusnya kau senang dengan hal itu."

Sudah cukup! Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan ini semua.

Brak

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga punggung pemuda manis itu membentur dinding di belakangnya. Pemuda pemilik segudang bakat itu meremas bahu sempit Baekhyun seraya menatap tajam kedua manic sipit Baekhyun.

"Kau menggodaku huh?" Chanyeol mendesis pelan. Baekhyun dengan beraninya membangunkan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Awalnya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol. Namun sedetik kemudian, pemuda manis itu bisa kembali menguasai raut wajahnya.

"Apa kau merasa seperti itu?"

"Jangan pernah coba-coba bermain-main denganku. Asal kau tahu saja Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun agar semakin mendekat padanya. Dengan mata berkilat, Chanyeol menempelkan bibir kissablenya dengan bibir tipis menggoda milik Baekhyun.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Haah sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang berdetak cukup keras sejak tadi. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah pulang dari tadi, namun efek yang ditimbulkan pemuda manis itu masih saja tertinggal. Chanyeol pikir menaklukan pria mungil yang sombong itu mudah, ternyata sangat sulit. Ancaman yang dilayangkannya waktu itu tak mempan padanya. Apalagi sikap Baekhyun yang sekarang padanya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

Sebenarnya sejak awal Chanyeol tidak benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan si mungil itu. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh orang lain. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol seperti tertarik pada dunia Baekhyun. Maksudnya Baekhyun itu seperti magnet yang menarik apapun dalam dunianya.

Chanyeol menjadi uring-uringan karena hal itu. Semua rencana yang ia buat sendiri entah kenapa jadi amat kacau balau. Seolah semuanya berbalik padanya. Tadinya Chanyeol berencana membuat Baekhyun bertekuk lutut padanya, namun malah sebaliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Baekhyun selalu berpenampilan memukau. Tubuh mungil yang berbalut seragam khas NP High School baru saja keluar dari Lamborgini mewah miliknya. Manic sipit berhiaskan eyeliner itu menatap datar kerumunan siswa-siswi (penggemarnya) yang berkumpul seraya berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Sejak dulu Baekhyun memang sangat berbakat mengambil perhatian orang banyak.

"Baekhyunnie, selamat pagi!"

Ah itu si ketua kelas. Entah kenapa setiap waktu pemuda itu sangat bersemangat. Sangat berbeda dengannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa tersenyum dengan sembarang orang.

"Hng." Seperti biasa. Selalu jawaban singkat yang Baekhyun ucapkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Tidak seperti biasanya wajahmu kusam begitu?"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda manis itu menatap si ketua kelas.

"Eum. Apa kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol di sebut entah kenapa membuat moodnya tambah buruk. Baekhyun berdecak pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Seperti biasa para penggemar Baekhyun sudah berkumpul di koridor hanya untuk mengambil foro sang primadona dan juga berusaha menyapa meskipun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar khas Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau ada masalah dengan Park Chanyeol? Ayo katakan padaku."

Baekhyun lupa se-kepo apa si ketua kelas.

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu si idiot itu bukankah aku selalu terkena masalah? Beruntung aku tidak mematahkan hidungnya." Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Secantik-cantiknya Baekhyun, tapi kalau ia marah tetap menyeramkan juga.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin di apartement Chanyeol. Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh meladeni si idiot Park? Kenapa juga dirinya tiba-tiba melakukan hal gila seperti itu pada Chanyeol? Dan kenapa dengan bodohnya dirinya membalas ciuman Park Chanyeol yang sialnya sangat memabukkan.

"Aaarrgghh!" Baekhyun mengusak kepalnya frustasi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal dari tempat duduknya saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi.

"Baekhyunnie, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu?"

"Aku gila, Kyungsoo-ya, aku sudah gila!" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya tak mengerti. Tidak biasanya temannya yang satu ini bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Apakah ini semua gara-gara Park Chanyeol? Tapi kenapa semua masalah yang terjadi pada Baekhyun selalu disangkut pautkan dengan Park Chanyeol? Kyungsoo jadi sedikit tidak terima. Bagaimanapun Park Chanyeol itu adalah idolanya. Masa iya jika nanti tiba-tiba ayah dan ibu Baekhyun bercerai, Baekhyun akan menyalahkan Park Chanyeol?

"Memangnya apa yang menyebabkan kau seperti ini? iya, kau terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang." Celetuk Kyungsoo tanpa dosa. Hhh… terkadang Baekhyun gemas juga ingin menendang bokong Kyungsoo dari atap sekolah karena ucapannya yang tak pernah dipikir dulu. Memangnya dia pikir dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Si ketua kelas ini begitu polos atau bodoh? Yaa meskipun keduanya beda tipis.

"Ini semua gara-gara si idiot Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya aku pergi kerumahnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Ini seperti bukan diriku." Baekhyun sibuk menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kau kerumah Park Chanyeol tanpa mengajakku?" Aish dia lupa jika temannya ini maniak Park Chanyeol. "Kau menghianatiku. Kau bilang kau tidak suka pada Chanyeol, tapi kau menguntit sampai kerumahnya."

"YA! aku tidak menguntitnya! Memangnya apa untungnya untukku menguntit si bodoh itu?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar terjungkal kali ini. Kenapa juga Baekhyn berteriak padanya?

"Si bodoh itu menjebakku. Dasar gila!"

"Baekhyunnie, berhenti mengatakan Chanyeol gila!" Dan Baekhyun hanya menatap datar teman sebangkunya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"APA?! Kau menciumnya?"

Chanyeol meringis mendengar suara sahabatnya berteriak padanya. Memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu?

"Iya, itu yang kulakukan padanya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Huh? Ah tidak. Kupikir kau sudah menyentuhnya."

Plak

"Apa kau pikir aku segila itu? memangnya aku ini sepertimu? Dasar mesum idiot." Jong In mencibir pelan setelah dikatai demikian oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar harus memikirkan strategi untuk membuat si Byun itu menyerah. Apa-apaan itu? Hanya karena ciuman sialan itu Chanyeol jadi uring-uringan. Apalagi sikap Baekhyun kemarin benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya! Tapi Chanyeol tidak dapat memungkiri kalau dirinya juga menikmati bibir tipis Baekhyun yang manis. Aishh.. apa yang dia pikirkan?

Chanyeol pikir mengancam Byun Baekhyun dengan foto yang ia ambil saat dirinya menciumnya dan memberikan satu tanda dileher pemuda yang lebih mungil akan berhasil. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah dikalahkan oleh hal-hal seperti itu. mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah tahu titik sensitive ditubuh Baekhyun, tapi masalahnya masa iya setiap kali dirinya akan mengancam Baekhyun harus dibagian itu? kalau begitu jadinya yang ada Chanyeol sendiri yang akan menyerah. Karena demi Tuhan, desahan Baekhyun sangat sexy. Yang ada Chanyeol akan benar-benar memperkosa si mungil Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa gila!"

Sehun dan Jong In menatap satu sama lain. Semenjak bertemu Byun Baekhyun, tingkah Chanyeol menjadi sangat aneh. Pemuda itu sering uring-uringan dan lebih banyak mengumpat. Bahkan tak jarang keduanya menemukan wajah Chanyeol merona meskipun bibirnya tidak berhenti mengumpat Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat weekend, Baekhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Bermain game sepuasnya hingga ia lelah. Setelahnya pemuda manis itu akan berkeliling Seoul dengan mobil kesayangannya. Seperti hari ini. Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin dengan pakaian santai namun tetap modis di tubuhnya. Kaca mata hitam bertengger menutupi kedua mata sipitnya yang ia poles eyeliner tipis. Rambut magentanya diberi gel sedikit agar memperindah tampilannya.

"Sempurna."

Baekhyun menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya beseta ponsel dan dompet. Hari ini adalah agendanya untuk belanja dan bermain sesuka hati. Menguras uang ayahnya benar-benar menyenangkan. Baekhyun yakin ayahnya tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apapun yang ia inginkan meskipun sikapnya pada ayahnya tidak pernah disebut baik.

"Mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat suara bass ayahnya mengintrupsinya.

"Aku? Tentu saja bersenang-senang. Memangnya apa lagi? Apa ayah tidak tahu jika ini adalah hari libur?" Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan kesal ayahnya. Toh ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu.

"Makanlah dulu sebelum kau pergi. Aku sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanmu." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Aku lebih suka masakan ibuku dan juga bibi Jung dari pada kau. jadi berikan saja itu pada suamimu." Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa peduli dengan teriakan ayahnya yang mengatainya anak tidak sopan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini." Baekhyun mengetukan jarinya diatas kemudi. Mata sipit yang tertutupi kaca mata hitam itu memindai pusat-pusat perbelanjaan. Hari ini cukup ramai. Mobil mewahnya berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. sembari mendengar music yang mengalun dari DVD mobilnya, Baekhyun mengedarkan tatapannya kesegala arah. pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah layar kaca besar yang terpasang disamping sebuah bangunan tinggi yang menampilkan sosok Park Chanyeol. sepertinya pemuda itu tengah menghadiri sebuah acara music.

"Cih, dasar muka dua." Baekhyun kembali menjalankan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi dengan pelan mengikuti alunan music mp3. Bibir tipisnya menggumam mengikuti lirik lagu.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana jins ketat melangkah memasuki salah satunya yang terlihat paling ramai. Dalam sekejap, pemuda manis berambut magenta tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian. Sebuah senyum puas menegmbang diwajah cantiknya. Menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah hal sulit untuknya. Sudah sejak dulu ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan." Baekhyun menyusuri sebuah etalase yang didalamnya berjejer rapi berbagai merek jam tangan mahal. Sebuah rolec warna biru terang mencuri perhatiannya.

"Aku ingin ini."

"Baiklah. Semuanya 8.750.000 won." Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kartu pada sang pramuniaga. "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Sudah 1 jam Baekhyun memutari area perbelanjaan. di tangannya terdapat beberapa tas karton yang berisi barang-barang mewah dengan harga jutaan won. Senyum puas terpatri di wajah manisnya. Meskipun dirinya seorang laki-laki, namun ia memiliki hobi berbelanja yang besar. Salahkan saja ibunya yang mengajarinya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mengisi perutnya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya bukan ide yang buruk. Hari ini dirinya akan benar-benar menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan bermain sepuasnya.

5 menit setelah ia mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia, sebuah waffle stroberi dan jus stroberi sudah rerhidang di hadapannya. Hari ini cuaca benar-benar cerah. Begitu mendukung untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh tingginya disebuah sofa panjang yang tersedia diruang tunggu khusus artis. Dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan penampilannya di salah satu acara music bergengsi di salah satu stasiun televise swasta. Sebuah penghargaan yang diraihnya terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Kerja bagus Chanyeol-ah." Suho menepuk pundak Chanyeol seraya meletakan sebotol isotonic dimeja.

"Ini benar-benar melelahkan." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya seraya mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Ah, ya. setelah ini kau akan mengadakan fansign di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Bersiaplah satu jam lagi.

"Hyung, bukankah kau bilang jadwalku hari ini adalah menghadiri acara music ini? Lalu ada apa dengan fansign? Batalkan yang itu. aku lelah."

"Tidak bisa Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol beranjak seraya menyambar jaket dan juga kunci mobilnya meninggalkan sang manajer yang memanggil namanya.

Hari ini ia ingin benar-benar bebas.

"Mari kita lihat, kemana aku bisa pergi." Chanyeol memakai topi serta masker hitam untuk penyamaran. Setelahnya pemuda tampan itu meninggalkan basement perusahaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lotte Word, sebuah taman indoor terbesar di Korea Selatan. Tempat yang selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh wisatawan asing maupun lokal. Memiliki wahana terlengkap daripada taman lainnya. Berbagai macam pertunjukan dan atraksi seringkali dipertontonkan untuk menghibur pengunjung.

Byun Baekhyun. Salah satu dari sekian puluh ribu pengunjung pada hari ini. Mata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner itu menatap penuh minat pada beberapa wahana dan pertunjukan yang ditampilkan pada hari ini.

3 jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk ia habiskan untuk sekedar mencoba berbagai jenis wahana. Pemuda manis itu menatapsebuah wahana permainan yang terlihat begitu ektrim bagi kebanyakan orang namun tidak dengan dirinya. Byun Baekhyun adalah pemuda mungil yang suka akan tantangan dan sesuatu yang menantang adrenalin.

"Aku tidak menyangkan bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat seramai ini." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Keningnya berkerut bingung melihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam menggunakan kaca mata serta masker hitam. Orang bodoh mana yang menggunakan pakaian seperti ini disiang hari saat matahari sedang terik-teriknya menyinari bumi? "Apa? kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Ah, si idiot Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya saat mengetahui jika yang berdiri di sampingnya seperti seorang teroris adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang artis bermuka dua di tempat umum seperti ini? apa kau tidak takut jika para penggemar gilamu itu mengejarmu? Sungguh berani." Baekhyun tersenyum sinis seraya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol menatap wajah manis Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol akui jika pemuda di hadapannya terlihat sangat menawan. Mata sipit yang berhiaskan eyeliner dan buku mata yang lentik, bibir tipis berwarna merah natural, wajahnya yang kecil dan terlihat sangat lembut. Dalam hati Chanyeol sedikit bersorak karena ia sudah pernah mengecap wajah Baekhyun. Bibir tipisnya, pipi selembut bayi, Chanyeol sudah pernah merasakan semuanya.

"Ya, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti ajussi mesum asal kau tahu."

Chanyeol berdehem menghilangkan kegugupannya karena kedapatan tengah menatap Baekhyun intens. Meskipun matanya tertutup kacamata hitam.

"Percaya diri sekali, kau."

"Ya, ya, katakan itu pada seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapku tanpa berkedip."

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada wahana yang dipenuhi oleh teriakan. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yag juga menatap kearah yang sama. Namun, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menatap wahana itu antusias, Chanyeol berulangkali meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat bagaimana roller coaster itu melaju sangat kencang. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya panas dingin, dan juga perutnya jadi mual.

"K-kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun saat pemuda manis itu hendak melangkah.

"Tentu saja bermain itu." Baekhyun menunjuk wahana roller coaster dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Eyy, jangan bilang kau takut? Haha ternyata Park Chanyeol yang sok kuat dan sok pemberani takut dengan sebuah permainan? Menggelikan." Chanyeol melotot tak terima. Sial! Chanyeol lupa jika yang ada di hadapannya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda cerewet yang menyebalkan.

"Y-ya! siapa yang takut? Dengar ya Byun Baekhyun-ssi, tak ada kata takut dalam kamus seorang Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol melangkah menuju tempat penjualan tiket. Membeli dua lembar tiket untuknya dan juga untuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan di belakang, Baekhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah, kita lihat seberapa tinggi kau mempertahankan harga dirimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sesekali mengusap peluh yang menetes di keningnya. Sedangkan di sampingnya Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal menantang seperti ini. Begitu roller coaster bergerak, Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya meremas tangan Baekhyun seraya menutup matanya rapat.

.

.

.

.

Hoeek

Hoeekk

Baekhyun menghela nafas plan melihat Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berjongkok di kloset seraya memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Paras tampannya ternodai peluh.

"Tak ada kata takut dalam kamus seorang Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Bahkan dengan gaya sombongnya Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

"Berisik. Kau pikir karena siapa aku begini, huh? Jika kau tidak memaksaku, aku tidak akan – hoeek." Chanyeol kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sial sekali, perutnya terasa bergejolak. Ia bersumpah ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia mempermalukan diri di hadapan Byun Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku memaksamu? Menggelikan."

Chanyeol membasuh wajah pucatnya di wastafel. mata bulatnya melirik tajam Baekhyun yang berdiri santai di ambang pintu toilet.

"Ya, bisa kau bantu aku? Kepalaku terasa berputar."

"Kenapa aku harus? Bukankah kau punya seorang manajer? Hubungi saja dia." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya kesal.

Triing

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat beberapa gambar yang dikirim oleh Baekhyun.

' _ **Foto yang bagus. Kau benar-benar terlihat lebih idiot.'**_ Chanyeol menggeram tertahan seraya meremas ponselnya.

"Sialan kau Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan santai. Beberapa tas karton berada di genggamannya. Hari ini benar-benar memuaskan.

Pluk

Baekhyun mendongkak menatap ayahnya yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya dengan alis terangkat. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya menatap putra tunggalnya dengan datar.

"Jadi, yang kau lakukan hari ini adalah menghambur-hamburkan uang?" Baekhyun melirik sebuah kertas yang tadi diletakan oleh ayahnya di atas meja. Daftar tagihan kartu kredit yang digunakannya untuk belanja. "50 juta won dalam sehari, apa kau gila Byun Baekhyun?!" Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka saat ayahnya berteriak padanya. Tuan Byun Jaehyun benar-benar berlebihan.

"Aku bahkan hanya membeli beberapa jenis barang. Salahkan saja harganya yang mahal. Kenapa ayah marah padaku?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau pikir mencari uang itu mudah? Daripada kau menghambur-hamburkan uang lebih baik kau belajar yang rajin agar ayah bisa mewariskan perusahaanku padamu. Tapi jika kau terus seperti ini ayah akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyerahkan perusahaan pada anak manja sepertimu." Tuan Byun menatap tajam putranya. Semakin hari kelakuan putranya semakin parah saja. "Ayah akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu. Berikan semua kartu dan juga kunci moilmu." Pinta tuan Byun. Baekhyun menatap ayahnya horror. Pemuda manis itu mendekap erat dompet beserta kunci mobil miliknya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun seraya menatap ayahnya tajam.

"Berikan padaku sekarang!" Kali ini dirinya tidak akan membiarkan putranya bersikap seenaknya. Sudah cukup selama 5 tahun hidupnya begitu di manjakan oleh ibunya. Jadi, pria dewasa tersebut mengambil paksa dompet beserta kunci mobil sport Baekhyun. "Terserah kau pergi sekolah berjalan kaki atau naik bus, ayah tidak peduli. Itu hukumanmu Byun Baekhyun."

"Ayah!" Baekhyun hendak menangis saja rasanya. Kenapa ayahnya kejam sekali padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merutuk sepanjang jalan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pergi kesekolah dengan kendaraan umum. Ternyata benar-benar menyebalkan. Berdesak-desakan didalam bis hingga membuat tubuhnya berkeringat, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit jijik. Setelah sampai di sekolah dirinya harus segera membersihkan diri. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminta Paman Kim untuk mengantarnya, tapi ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya.

"Baekhyun selamat pagi." Teriak Kyungsoo penuh semangat. Baekhyun sendiri heran, si ketua kelas ini setiap harinya penuh semangat. Berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba saat Baekhyun berucap demikian. Mata bulatnya mengerjap polos.

"Kenapa?"

"Diamlah. Bawakan aku seragam baru dan bawa ke kamar mandi club basket. Aku harus membersihkan tubuhku."

"Kau mau mandi? Memangnya di rumah kau tidak mandi?"

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin sekali menendnag bokong si ketua kelas yang bodoh ini. "Tidak usah banyak bertanya, dan segera lakukan." Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Kyungsoo segera beranjak untuk membeli seragam baru untuk Baekhyun. Terkdang Kyungsoo kesal juga dengan si Tuan Muda yang selalu saja seenaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol absen dari sekolahnya. pemuda tampan itu lebih menikmati waktu luang didalam studio music di apartementnya. Chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di apartement dari pada diperusahaan. Mulai dari rekaman, menulis lagu, dang mengkomposisi musiknya. Perusahaanpun tak bisa menolak keinginan Chanyeol karena pemuda tampan itu beralasan ia akan keluar dari perusahaan jika saja perusahaan memaksakan kehendaknya. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain. Mereka tidak bodoh untuk melepas artis muda berbakat seperti Chanyeol. bagi mereka, pemasukan terbesar adalah dari artis muda tersebut meskipun terkadang pemuda itu suka membuat ulah.

Cklek

"Hoy, apa yang terjadi dengan artis kita yang satu ini?" Tanya Jong In setelah memasuki studio Chanyeol tanpa izin.

"Kudengar dari Suho hyung kalau kau sakit. Memangnya kau sakit apa? kulihat kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Sehun seraya memutar-mutar stik drum ditangannya.

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja padanya?"

"Ah, ya apa ini karena kencanmu kemarin?" Chanyeol seketika menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak. hanya saja aku seperti melihatmu dan juga Baekhyun di Lotte Word. Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang." Sehun masih berucap santai tanpa peduli ekspresi yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

"Y-ya! dari mana kau tahu? Lagi pula siapa yang pergi berkencan? Kau pasti salah lihat. Lagi pula aku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu." Chanyeol berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Memangnya kenapa kau kira jika itu aku? Kau menguntit?" Tuduh Chanyeol.

"Hanya kebetulan. Kemarin aku pergi berkencan dengan kekasihku. Lagi pula untuk apa aku menguntit orang yang bahkan tidak mau mengaku jika ketahuan berkencan. Ekspresimu benar-benar aneh."

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

"Eyy, kenapa kau seperti itu? lagi pula bukankah itu adalah hal wajar jika sepasang kekasih pergi berkencan?" Sehun mengedikan bahu mendengar ucapan Jong In. "Jadi beritahu aku kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kencanmu kemarin?" Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Jong In. Memang sulit menutupi sesuatu dari kedua sahabatnya ini. Terlebih Oh Sehun. Mungkin karena persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin sejak lama.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan laguku. Kau tahu, jadwal comeback ku sebentar lagi. Dan aku harus menyelesaikan laguku secepatnya."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sibuk." Sehun meraih sebuah buku lagu di atas meja. Membaca beberapa lirik yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Selain bernyanyi dan bermain music, salah satu hobi Chanyeol adalah menciptakan sebuah lagu. Beberapa lagu di albumnya adalah hasil karnyanya sendiri. Selain itu, setiap lagu yang ia ciptakan selalu berada di posisi 1 musik cart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comeback music Chanyeol semakin dekat. Pemuda tampan itu juga sering absen karena sibuk dengan latihan untuk persiapan comeback. Seluruh penggemarnya di dunia begitu menanti-nanti Comeback music idola mereka.

Do Kyungsoo. Salah satu dari puluhan juta penggemar Chanyeol yang juga tengah sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai macam atribut untuk menghadiri comeback music Chanyeol yang akan di adakan minggu ini. mulai dari tiket, lightstick, banner, dan berbagai atribut lainnya. Pemuda mungil ini begitu bersemangat menyambut comeback music Chanyeol yang terkenal sangat fenomenal. Bahkan di setiap album ataupun single yang dikeluarkan akan selalu mendapat trofi di berbagai acara penghargaan. Benar-benar prestasi music yang luar biasa.

"Baekhyun, aku memiliki 2 tiket untuk menonton comeback music Chanyeol. Satu untukku dan satu lagi untukmu. Jadi hari minggu ini kau harus menemaniku menonton." Ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat seraya memberikan satu buah tiket kepada Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu melirik tanpa minat sebuah tiket yang baru saja di sodorkan oleh Kyungsoo padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus? Aku tidak tertarik. Kau cari saja yang lain." Baekhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Menurutnya awan putih yang menggantung di langit jauh lebih menarik dari pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan tuan muda Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo final seraya meninggalkan Baekhyun di bangkunya. Si pemilik mata sipit itu menghela nafas pelan seraya menatap datar sebuah tiket acara music.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comeback Chanyeol diacara music yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Ratusan penggemar bersorak saat Chanyeol memasuki panggung dan music dimainkan. Lagu dengan tema "Lauder" yang dibawakan Chanyeol benar-benar memanjakan pendengaran penggemar.

Baekhyun, salah satu yang berada di antara ratusan penggemar lain hanya menatap datar Chanyeol yang menari dengan lincah di atas panggung. Jika bukan karena paksaan dari si ketua kelas, Baekhyun mana sudi berada diantara ratusan penggemar yang berisiknya bukan main. Baekhyun akui penampilan Chanyeol sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Hanya sedikit.

"PARK CHANYEOL, SARANGHAE!" Baekhyun meringis saat Kyungsoo salah satu dari ratusan penggemar Chanyeol yang hadir berteriak lantang disamping telinganya. Laki-laki ini benar-benar bertingkah seperti perempuan. Menyebalkan.

Lagu pertama yang dibawakan mendapat sambutan yang begitu meriah. Dilagu kedua,Chanyeol sudah bersiap di depan grand piano yang terletak diatas panggung. Suasana studio yang tadinya ramai oleh sorakan dan teriakan penggemar kini menjadi hening saat dentingan piano pertama berbunyi. Lagu berjudul 'Heaven' adalah lagu kedua yang dibawakan Chanyeol.

Meskipun dalam kehidupan sehari-hari Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan juga bermuka dua, namun saat ia berada di atas panggung ia berubah menjadi orang yang benar-benar serius. Benar-benar tampan dan memukau. Wajah tampannya berubah menjadi berkali-kali lebih tampan saat ia sedang bernyanyi dan menari seperti itu. Untuk sesaat lagi-lagi Baekhyun terpukau oleh penampilan Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat? Chanyeol begitu keren kan?" Ucap Kyungsoo semangat setelah mereka berdua keluar dari studio. Kedua mata bulatnya berbinar cerah saat menceritakan bagaimana penampilan Chanyeol tadi yang sebenarnya Baekhyun juga mengetahuinya.

"Eoh, Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang memanggilnya. "Ternyata benar itu kau." Pria itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar ramah.

"Eoh, bukankah anda adalah manajer Chanyeol? Aku Kyungsoo teman Baekhyun." Pria itu – Suho – tersenyum manis kearah keduanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sampai tak berkedip menatap sang manajer. "Wah, anda terlihat sangat tampan jika dari dekat." Baekhyun mendelik melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang selalu ceplas ceplos.

"Haha terima kasih."

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

"Baekhyun, bicaralah dengan sopan." Kyungsoo menyikut Baekhyun yang berbicara tidak soan pada manajer Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Boleh kita berbicara sebentar?" Baekhyun mengeryit bingung mendengar ucapan sang manajer.

"Tentu saja boleh." Itu Kyungsoo yang berbicara. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendelik tak suka. "Tenang saja. aku akan menunggu di mobil." Baekhyun mendengus seraya mengikuti langkah kaki sang manajer.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk di ruang tunggu khusus untuk artis. Salah satu dari merka – Suho – menyodorkan sebuah undangan berwarna biru ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Perusahaan kami mengadakan acara makan malam untuk merayakan kesuksesan comeback stage Chanyeol. Jadi kami rasa mengundangmu yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Chanyeol tak apa." Baekhyun menatap datar undangan di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Lagi pula aku bukan kekasih Park Chanyeol. Ku kira anda sudah tahu tentang hal itu."

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu dengan Chanyeol. Tapi yang kami tahu, yang dunia tahu kau adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol. Aku harap kau bisa datang untuk memenuhi undangan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengundangnya keacara makan malam perusahaan malam ini."

"Kenapa hyung mengundangnya?"

"Direktur juga setuju. Kami pikir taka pa-apa jika mengundang kekasihmu keacara makan malam kita."

"Tapi dia bukan kekasihku."

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu masalah kalian berdua. jadi berbaikanlah dengannya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi masalah nantinya karena kemungkinan besar akan banyak media yang datang. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana paparazzi yang haus akan berita itu kan? Jadi jangan buat dirimu hancur."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka diatur dan tidak mau mengikuti aturan. Tidak suka diperintah dan sangat suka memerintah. Menurutnya, melakukan apapun harus sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Jika sesuatu itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, jangan harap dirinya mau melakukan apa yang diperintahkan.

Seperti saat ini. seharusnya dirinya sudah bersiap untuk pergi memenuhi undangan makan malam perusahaan Chanyeol. Namun apa yang ia lakukan? Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur dengan berbagai cemilan di sampingnya. Bahkan ponselnya dari satu jam yang lalu tidak berhenti berdering.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Tuan, ada seseorang yang mencari – "

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal saat dengan tidak elitnya pintu kamar di gedor dari luar oleh seseorang.

Bugh

"BERHENTI MENGGEDOR PINTU KAMARKU, SIALAN!" Baekhyun melempar bantalnya kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Kubilang buka pintunya sekarang atau ku dobrak pintu kamarmu!" Baekhyun mendengus keras. Mengumpat seseorang diluar sana yang Baekhyun yakini adalah Park Chanyeol.

"APA?!" Chanyeol berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka begitu saja dan Baekhyun yang berteriak padanya.

"Y-ya! Kenapa kau masih belum bersiap?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari atas kepala sampai bawah kaki. Kaos hitam polos lengan pendek. Celana kain pendek membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Jangan lupakan sandal rumah dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Kenapa aku harus bersiap?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal. Pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Grep

"E-eh! Ya! Lepaskan tanganku brengsek!"

"Aku tidak mau terlabat di acara pentingku." Chanyeol terus menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang meronta di belakangnya.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan tidak penting yang berlangsung beberapa menit, akhirnya disinilah Baekhyun. Duduk manis diantara jejeran artis dan staff CS entertainment. Dirinya tidak lagi memakai celana pendek dan kaos polos. Kini tubuhnya di balut celana jins yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dan sweater kebesaran membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Park Chanyeol memiliki kekasih semanis dan secantik ini." Baekhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan dari beberapa rekan artis ataupun staff. Wajah manisnya sejak tadi terlihat tidak bersahabat. Sesekali ia menegak wine yang tersedia di hadapannya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah kehilangan kesadaran karena banyak minum minuman beralkohol. Baekhyun menjadi salah satu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Disampingnya, Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar menatap sayu Baekhyun yang berbicara tidak jelas.

"Chanyeol-ah, kajja." Sang manajer salah satu dari beberapa orang yang 'sadar' mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera pulang. Tak lupa dengan memboyong Baekhyun yang masih saja berbicara tidak jelas.

"Wah, kau begitu jelek ya, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Hihi" Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk pipi kanan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah merangkulnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti perempuan. Apa kau anak perempuan yang menyamar jadi laki-laki?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Sesekali pemuda mungil itu cegukan akibat dari minuman yang ia minum.

"Aku tidak suka disebut cantik. Tampan jauh lebih baik. dan aku adalah 100% laki-laki." Suho yang berjalan di hadapan mereka hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sang artis dan kekasihnya yang benar-benar di uar dugaan. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat saat mobil miliknya sudah terlihat di depan mata.

"Aku tidak percaya." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Keduanya berjalan sempoyongan karena pengaruh alcohol yang mereka minum.

"Kau mau lihat?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

"Memangnya apa yang kau punya?"

"Ya! ya! ya! Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suho berteriak saat pemuda itu melihat Baekhyun hendak membuka celananya. Dengan sigap Suho menahan tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha menanggalkan celananya di depan Chanyeol.

"Minggir hyung, aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku adalah lelaki sejati." Baekhyun berusaha berontak meskipun itu tidak ada gunanya. Pengaruh alcohol benar-benar menghilangkan akal sehat pemuda yang bahkan tidak sudi membungkuk pada ayahnya.

"Kau lelaki. Aku percaya. Jadi jangan lakukan itu. kita harus segera pulang."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun pasrah saat tubuhnya dibopong menuju mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa apartement Chanyeol. Ternyata mengurus orang mabuk benar-benar menyusahkan. Tubuh sekecil ini harus membopong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan tubuh montok Baekhyun seorang diri. Sedangkan si pembuat masalah sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Suho beranjak meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Sinar hangat matahari pagi menyinari kedua insane yang masih betah memejamkan mata seraya saling menghangatkan satu sama lain di sebuah kamar yang cukup mewah dan elegan. Di bawahnya banyak pakaian yang berceceran dilantai. Pemuda yang lebih mungil merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi saat angin berhembus lewat celah-celah kecil jendela kamar. Tak lama salah satunya menggeliat pelan dan membuka mata sipitnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya.

Sebuah dada bidang yang tak tertutupi kain sama sekali. Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa rambutnya. Tubuhnya yang sepertinya tak tertutupi kain terasa hangat karena sebuah tangan besar yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Disisi lain, pemuda yang lain membuka matanya perlahan saat seseorang yang ada di dalam pelukannya menggeliat kecil. Mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Rambut halus yang memiliki aroma stroberi membelai wajahnya. Tubuh kecil yang berada dalam pelukannya terasa hangat dan pas di lengannya.

1 detik

5 detik

Keduanya sadar akan situasi yang sedang terjadi segera mendorong satu sama lain. Menatap horror keadaan tubuh bagian atas mereka yang tak tertutupi kain sedikitpun.

Kedua bola mata membulat sempurna, dan di susul oleh teriakan khas seorang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

"AAAA!/KYAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: eum sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena sudah mengabaikan FF ini terlalu lama. Sangat lama malah. Selain karena ide cerita yang buntu dan real life yang lumayan sibuk. #bilang aja kalau males#

Tapi karena masih ada reader yang ingin FF ini di lanjut jadi saya lanjut aja. Meskipun nyicilnya lama banget..

Btw, yang udah nonton MV Lotto gimana perasaan kalian? Entah kenapa saya rada sebel sama si Byun Baek yang so' sexy, so' ganteng,, cantik mah cantik aja T_T

Tapi asli tu MV keren banget. Bikin lope lope saat pertama denger. AAA E)(O SARANGHAJA!

Terima kasih sama yang udah review, follow, favourite FF ini.. terima kasih banyak.

KALIAN


End file.
